


The Sunshine that Thawed the Ice Prince's Heart

by IamSuperior2020



Category: Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian is oblivious, Daminette, F/M, How Do I Tag, I was drunk when writing this, I was suppose to be doing school but eh it can wait, I'm tired, Jealousy, Lila Redemption, M/M, Marinette is the guardian of the miraculous, lila sugar, this is my first fic so pls have mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSuperior2020/pseuds/IamSuperior2020
Summary: Marinette won her class a trip to Gotham under the Wayne Enterprise contest. It's all fun and games until Hawkmoth found out who Ladybug is and is now targeting Gotham. Thank god Ladybug and her teammates are there. But, on the side note, she never knew she would fall in love with the young Wayne who is emotionless. Throw in Akuma attacks, a jealous Adrien, and Gotham's own villans, it's going to be one hell of a ride.---------------------------This is my first Damin Wayne/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng work so please have mercy. I mostly post on Wattpad, my user is NormalPersonBruh where I write Adrinette stuff lol. But, here goes nothing. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/ Jon Kent, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bruce Wayne/ Selina Kyle, Ladybug/Robin, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Tim Drake, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette dupain-cheng & Jason Todd, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi, Past Adrien Agreste/ Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 47
Kudos: 448





	1. Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this. Its rather short, but enjoy!

"Marinette, dinner is ready!" Sabine called for her. Marinette finished up typing on her computer and turned it in for the contest. "Coming, Mama!" she shouted back. Standing up from her chair, she made her way down stairs. "Come join us dear. Tonight we are having your dad's famous Margarita Pizza." Sabine smiled at her daughter. They all sat down at the table and dug in. "So, dear, what were you doing upstairs?" Tom asked. Marinette wiped the sauce from her mouth, "Well, Madame Bustier told me of a contest that Bruce Wayne is holding and since we haven't decided as to where we will be going for the end of the year field trip, she said I should enter in. But, I had to write an essay about everyone in the class."

Sabine let out a small laugh as she took a sip of her water, "I'm sure you will win this, Marinette. You're really good at essays after all." the young girl blushed at the comment. "Thanks, guys."

**The Next Day At School**

"Has anyone seen Mari?" Adrien asked as he stepped into the classroom. He looked around the room to find his dear girlfriend but couldn't find her. "Adrien, bro, we all know she is gonna be late. That's in her nature." Nino laughed. Adrien nodded his head as he took his seat. Turning around he saw Alya on her phone. "What're you looking at this time, Alya?"

"Just at some super heroes. I'm still trying to figure out Ladybug and Chat Noir's identity but I can't just place a finger on it."

"babe, you're never going to figure it out."

"Can a girl dream, Nino?"

"Okay, dream on."

Adrien laughed at the two and gently shook his head. His thoughts were soon interrupted when the door burst opened. There, in her glory, stood Marinette. She was wearing a white, knee length dress that had flowers imprinted into it. Along with the outfit she was wearing a sage colored scarf. Her hair was tied into a long braid, stopping at her waist. "There you are girl. What's your excuse for this time?" Alya smirked.

The bluenette chuckled softly as she gave Adrien a kiss on the cheek, "I was busy with checking my emails." she replied and sat down next to the blond model. "So, checking one's email makes someone an hour late. Wow, you must be busy."

Marinette glared at Nino, "I'll have you know, I am quite the busy girl. For saying that, I guess you guys won't find out why." she playfully stuck up her nose. Adrien leaned towards her and gave her a peck, "Can you please tell us, Princess? I also want to know about this."

The girl kept looking forward, not budging. Alya rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pencil and softly jabbed the led into her arm causing her to yelp in slight pain. "That really did hurt, I'm not lying." Marinette whimpered. The three other friends chuckled. "Just tell us."

The girl sighed, "Ok, I'll spill. So, Madame Bustier and I were talking about the upcoming field trip and where we should go. She saw that there was this contest that Bruce Wayne was holding and the winning class gets to have a 1 month trip to Gotham. So, all last night I stayed up writing that essay. Today is when he will choose the winning class."

Alya, Adrien and Nino were smiling and thanking her. "That's really awesome, dudette! Do you think we will win?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, we will see though."

Everyone's conversation was soon cut off when Madame Bustier walked in. She walked up to her desk and placed her bag down. "Good morning class! I'm glad everyone is here and not late this time," directing the last sentence to Marinette, who was red from embarrassment, "So, today we will be talking about the Graduation Ceremonial event that will be held at the Bourgeois hotel. Chloe, do you have any Intel on this?"

The young blond stood up, "Daddy said that it's alright to use the auditorium as long as we pick up after ourselves." she sat back down. Madame Bustier clapped her hands, "Great, so now we are going to set up a ti-" she was cut off by a scream. Thinking it was an Akuma, the teacher looked at her phone, waiting for the alert. When nothing came up, she looked around and saw Marinette up from her seat with an exciting smile.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, why are you disrupting the class?" she asked the girl. Marinette looked up from her phone with wide eyes, "I won."

Madame Bustier looked confused as she placed her hand on her hip, "What are you talking about?"

"I won the Wayne Enterprise contest. We are going to Gotham!"

The class erupted in excitement. Everyone stood up from their seats and started dancing around. Adrien picked up Marinette and placed mini kisses around her face. "Ok, class, settle down!" Madame Bustier smiled as she clapped her hands to get their attention. "Marinette, please come up and tell us the details."

She stood up from her seat and walked to the front of the class. "So, I was given the information about the whole thing. We will leave this Friday at 8 am. They will have a bus pick us up and drop us off at our hotel, Gotham's Westin', which is a 5 star hotel. Mr Wayne will be paying for everything. However, we need to bring our own money for if we want to shop. We will be staying there for a month and on our last day, we will attend a Gala that the Wayne family is hosting,

While there we will tour all of Gotham's gardens and museums. Also, we will have free time. But, we need to be prepared because Gotham is the most dangerous city in the country. We need to be on guard." Marinette finished with a serious face. "This is not something to take lightly. If we come in contact with any of Gotham's villains do not engage and do not prevoke."

Madame Bustier stood next to her, "Thank you Marinette. So, during class we will be learning our English. And Thursday I'll let you all out early so you can pack everything up. Marinette, can you hand these forms out," she gave her a stack of red papers, "You all need to show these to your parents and have them sign it, agreeing to the following terms. Got it?" the class nodded their head. 

"Great, so let's get started with our learning about Gotham and trying to learn English. Who in here is fluent in that language?" she looked around and saw Marinette raise her hand. "Ok, Marinette you will help us with that. Anyways, lets get started!"


	2. Compromised

**With the Wayne family**

"Shut it, Todd." Damian growled under his breath. His eyes continued to scan the screen of his computer but was interrupted when Jason entered the room. "All I'm saying is that it's weird to search up the class that dad chose. Don't ya think, Demon Spawn?"

The young Wayne rolled his eyes and continued his work. "Can you leave? You're being really annoying." he remarked. Damian typed up the class president's name to see who this mysterious girl was. "Wow, she's so tiny. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was 12." Tim said as he and Dick walked in. "Why are you guys here? Can I be left in peace?"

"No." the three men replied and looked up onto the screen which displayed a picture of Marinette:

_Full name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Age: 17_

_D.O.B: 12/16/2003_

_Parents/guardians: Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng_

_Job; aspiring designer. worked for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale._

_Sibling(s): only child_

_Additional notes*: Born in Beijing, China (mother's homeland country) and was quickly brought to Paris,_ _France (Father's homeland) Loves designing, drawing and baking. Started working for Clara Nightingale and Jagged stone at 15 years young. Was taught self defense by mother. Was signed into gymnastic at age 5 and left at age 10._ _Won Gabriel Agreste's hat derby_ _contest_

_Description: Blue ocean eyes. Midnight, blue hair. Pale white Skin_

_Height: 5'1_

_weight: 97 lbs_

_relationship status: In a relationship with Adrien Agreste_

"Wait a damn minute. This girl has worked for the 2 biggest celebrities at 15 and is dating _The_ Adrien Agreste? This girl is really impressive." Tim said, amazement clearly in his eyes. "I guess. Nothing special about her though." Damian retorted as he shut off the computer and stood up. 

"That's all you have to say, brat? Nothing about this girl impresses you?" Dick asked, with a shit-eating grin across his face. Damian slowly shook his head, "No. I don't see why it would. She is just a normal, short girl. That's all there is to it."

Jason chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the young son, "Here is a bit of advice whenever you get a girlfriend; Never and I mean _never_ say anything about her height and weight. She will lose her shit completely."

Damian pulled Jason's arm off of him. 

"Ya, he's right little one. Girls will be something I will never understand. You say they're beautiful about 100 times and they forget. But you call them fat once and they will remember it forever." Dick sighed as he started walking. "I don't see why we need to give the brat advice. He scares away the ladies. No one sane enough will ever date him." Tim chuckled as he followed Dick out. 

Jason chuckled, "True, who am I to give my little brother some bro talk?" he went to put his arm around Damian but his hand was slapped away. "Touch me and I'll shoot you." was all he said before he walked out, leaving Jason to smirk.

**In France**

Gabriel Agreste was sitting down in his office trying to figure things out. On his computer he had a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir displayed along with his son, Adrien and his son's girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "Nooroo, do you think my son is Chat Noir?" he asked his Kwami. He diverted his eyes to the flying creature who was sitting on his shoulder. 

"I don't know, sir. You can't know unless they tell you, or you see them transform in front of you or detransform."

Gabriel sighed as he rubbed his temple. "But, look, Marinette has the same type of eyes, hair color and style, and face as Ladybug. They both have courage and bravery that I rather admire. My son and Chat Noir look the same, but they lack the same personality."

He took one last look at his screen and then to the tall painting he had of his wife. "No, I have a feeling Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I just know it."

His Kwami floated from his shoulder to his face, "But, master, what if you're wrong about this. We can't torture an innocent girl who just so happens to look like Ladybug." Nooroo didn't like this feeling. He tried his best to contact the other Kwami's but Gabriel kept him under surveillance 24/7. 

"If I am wrong then so be it. But I am trusting my instinct and my instinct is almost never wrong. I will do anything for my dear Emilie no matter what. I'll take down those who dare stand in my way. And if it's my son's girlfriend, then so be it."

* * *

**With Marinette**

"I am so excited for Friday! Thank you so much, Mar, we owe you big time!" cheered Kim as the students made their way to the front of the school. Marinette giggled at his antics. "You guys are very much welcome. Where do you guys want to study for English?" She asked the group. 

"How about the park. It's big and there is a lot of us so it'll be good." Alya suggested. Everyone agreed and walked off to the park. They took a seat on the ground while Marinette stood up. "Ok, so in America, they greet people with a hand shake like this," she grabbed Rose's hand and shook it, "let's try it."

She tried to hold in a laugh that was threatening to escape as she watched her friends try and shake each other's hands. It was really awkward. "That's good enough. Now, remember to do that whenever we meet Mr. Wayne. Now next let's try to greet ourselves in English. Let me go first; **'Hello, my name is Marinette. What is your name?'** Let's try it! Max, why not go first."

Max stood up and dusted the invisible dust from his pants and adjusted his glasses. "H-hello, mon- I mean my n-name is Max?" he said with a thick accent. Everyone clapped their hands at his effort. Knowing he is smart and seeing him struggle brought them at ease.

"Great job, Max. Now, let's all practice that saying."

The study session took 4 hours and they decided to call it quits. Everyone went their respective ways to their houses, leaving Marinette and Adrien behind. "I am so happy that my father allowed me to go on the field trip. I wonder if we will meet Gotham's vigillantes!" Adrien said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, giving her a deep, meaningful kiss which she returned.

"We probably will. I read that Red Hood has the hots for Bruce's son Jason Todd because he is always defending him whenever he hears someone talking bad about him." she laughed. 

Adrien chuckled and shook his head. he stared deep into her eyes as he released his breath. Now was the moment to say it. He's been waiting for 2 months and now would be the time before it is too late. "Mari," he slowly draws out, "I love you."

Red slowly appeared on her face as she starts to stutter. Her breathing becomes rapid as her face becomes hot. "W-what? Say that one more time, please?" she asks him, hoping he didn't say what she think she heard him say.

"I said that I love you. Look, I know it's early to say it, but I want you to know how I really feel. I loved you ever since I handed you my umbrella. With or without the mask, you're still my love." he smiled. Marinette was a mess. He was right, it _was_ too early to say 'I love you' She might've had a small crush... Ok, she might've stalked him and said numerous times that he was the one, but hearing him say those words made her contemplate it all.

It was just 3 words and 8 letters. What was the harm? She thought that when she heard him say them she would be over the moon, but she felt like she was missing. Marinette just couldn't bring herself to say those words. "It is a bit early, Adrien. I mean yes, I like you, a lot in fact. But I'm still new to this whole dating thing. I'm sorry if I can't say it now." her face showed sadness. her heart pang when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Take all the time you need. I'm just glad that I have you in my life." he said and gave her a sweet kiss. Marinette smiled into the kiss, thanking the gods that he wasn't hostile about it. She never would ever know that in due time, she would question her relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I failed a quiz so to make me smile I am going to write another chapter :)


	3. Wanting to Kill a Model

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Imma skip a few days and pretend that it is Thursday. Again, I am so sorry if it is bad. I just hope you guys like it!

It was finally Thursday morning and the class was bouncing in excitement. Everyone got the 'ok' from their parents to go along on the trip. "Ok, class. I know you are really happy for tomorrow. But, before I dismiss you, I need you guys to remember something; we all need to arrive at the airport at 7 am. While we are there do not wonder on your own and please do not cause a scene. We were hand pick by Bruce Wayne himself, we need to act like a behave class. 

"Alix and Kim no placing bets in front of Mr.Wayne. Do it at the hotel or during your free time. If you guys want to go shopping, you must go in groups of 5. Understand? Juleka and Max's mothers have volunteered to join us on the trip, so please show them respect. Do you all understand what I am saying?" Madame Bustier asked her students, looking at each of them who nodded their heads. "Great! Now, you're dismissed." 

They all shot up from their desk and ran out of the room. "Girl, can you actually believe we are leaving tomorrow? It feels too good to be true!" Alya squealed as she and Marinette made their way to the bakery. Alya decided that it would be best for her to stay over to make sure Marinette doesn't arrive late. The girl was about to refuse, but Alya was already at her house with her suite case. "Yes. In fact, to make you smile even more, I have fnished your dress for the gala. Wanna see?" she smirked.

Alya's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas and ran up the stairs, dragging he bluenette along. They ran to her room and closed the trap door. Alya sat on her chaise and watched Marinette grab a dress that was in those black bags from the cleaners from her closet. She unzipped the things to reveal a red dress. Taking it out, Alya gasped in excitement and amazement. 

The dress was a two piece. The top having little beads sown to it that had a certain pattern that Alya couldn't put a finger to. The bottom half had a drill feel to it that ended to her feet. It was beautiful to say the least. "OMG thank you so much, Mari. This is so beatiful!" Alya hugged the girl.

"You're welcome, Als. I'm glad you lo-love it." she cringed when _that_ word came out of her mouth. She was hoping Alya didn't notice but she did. Setting down the dress, Alya looked into her est friend's eyes. "Mari, is something wrong? Do you not like it?"

"Of course I like it. It's just that... Ok, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Nino."

"I don;t know girl, me and Nino share everything."

"Alya!"

"Ok, fine. What is it?"

Marinette bit her lip as she looked down. "The other day Adrien and I were talking and he said something to me."

"Was it rude? Was sunshine boy rude to you? Don't you worry I'll teach him a lesson he'll never forge-"

"No, Alya, he wasn't rude."

Her friend gave her a confused look. "Then what got you like this?"

"He said _the_ words, Al."

"Do I guess what he said? You know I am bad at giving guesses."

"I know you are. Anyways, he said 'I love you'."

Alya sat in silence. Processing the whole thing. "He said what!?!? Come again!?" she shouted, shaking the poor girl as she spoke. "Yes, he said those words to me." She sighed.

"You guys barely started dating and as much as I ship y'all, you guys are in the early stage of dating. It's too soon!" Alya said as she stood up and started walking back and forth in the room. Marinette nodded her head, "That's what I was thinking. Before I would've been celebrating but I just felt lost when he said it. I felt like it wasn't right." she frowned, remembering how even after they kissed, the look of hurt in Adrien's eyes. 

"This boy. Why I ought to punch him. Did he put you on the spot?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Not exactly. He just told me that he loved me and waited for my reply." she responded which caused Alya to stop walking. "Girl, that is putting you on the spot! Ugh, that is just bad. What did you tell him?"

Marinette rubbed her arm, "I said it was too early and that I am sorry for not saying it back." she felt a punch on her left arm. "Ow, what was that for?" she yelped in slight pain. Alya pulled the end of her hair and took a seat next to Marinette. "Girl, you shouldn't have apologized for his dilema. It was too early and he should've known. But, what can I expect? After all, his father did lock him up after his mom disappeared." Alya shook her head.

The two girls nodded. They suddenly changed the subject, not wanting to keep talking about the subject. The night mostly consisted of them talking while Marinette was packing up. Soon, the girls fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Marinette was in a deep sleep when she felt herself being shaken. She sot right up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Alya who was wearing a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt. "Finally you're awake. Get dress, we have to leave in 15."

she rolled her eyes at her friend as she walked to her chaise and picking up the clothes that were laid out on there. "Did you have to wake me up that way? That was too violent." she scoffed and walked to the bathroom. Alya chuckled, "I had to go another way. I tried talk softly but that didn't work. So, I had to go the violent way."

The bluenette walked out and glared at her. "I'll get you back, Cesaire." was all she said as she picked up her suite case and back pack. She followed Marinette out and they both made their way to the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, but I am really tired and I need to sleep. I'll try and update tomorrow. Goodnight!


	4. Arrival

**7 Hours later (On airplane)**

"God, I am so tired and I really wanna sleep in a bed right now." Lila groaned. She looked at Marinette, who was on her phone. "Thanks for allowing me to sit with you, Marinette."

The tiny girl looked up from her phone to Lila and gave her a warm smile. "Lila, I told you this many times, you can call me 'Mari'. And it's no biggie. We haven't hung out in a while so it's nice to catch up." Marinette squeezed her hand. 

Ever since Lila's lies got exposed, everyone in the class ignored her. They felt betrayed and hurt when finding out the truth. Marinette felt as if she she should have the right to be mad. Especially since she caused her pain and torment in her life for a year.

But, she hated when she saw her sitting by herself. After all, she only lied to be popular. So, Marinette went out of her way to try and make amends. Lila, at first, was reluctant, but soon a friendship was blossomed. 

"I'll try and remember calling you that. Also, Nathaniel wanted to show me some of his new drawings. Mind if I go see?" Marinette nodded her head at her and continued to gaze around her. When she saw that Lila left, she called onto Tikki in her mind. 

**"Tikki, why do I feel like something major is going to happen while we are here?"**

_**"That's your instinct that is acting up. I say you should listen to it."** _

**"But why?"**

_**"Because, a Ladybug's instinct is never wrong. If you don't take this seriously, something bad may happen."** _

Marinette nodded her head. Her heart started beating fast. Yes, something is _going_ to happen and it will be _bad_.

_**"Also, Marinette, you are at the age where you will unlock new powers."** _

**"New powers? What do you mean?"**

_**"Well, throughout my entire life span and being with different Ladybugs, I've only seen 3 who are true holders of the miraculous. And you are the fourth."** _

**"So, you're saying that _I_ am the true holder of the Ladybug miraculous?"**

_**"Yes."** _

**"Wow... that's crazy. You said I'll unlock new powers, right?"**

_**"Yes. Some of your new powers will consist of a lot of mind power. But, right now you're still young, so you will receive 2 which are The Mirror Phase and Resurrection."** _

**"What do they do? and when do I receive these powers?"**

_**"The Resurrection power is very cool. Instead of throwing an object in the air and calling out the special words, you can instead resurrect a dead person in civilian form."** _

**"That is so cool! That means I can help those in need."**

_**Yes, but be careful, Marinette. Do not overuse it. If you do, it'll be too much power and will actually kill you."** _

**"Oh, wow. Ok then. What about the other power?"**

_**"The Mirror Phase is one that you and Chat Noir can use. You guys can see through each other's eyes and communicate through your head and read each other's thoughts."** _

**"Now that is really cool! That is much better way of communication than saying our plan out loud. Did Adrien already get his powers?"**

Tikki paused for a moment, not saying anything. If she were to tell the girl the truth, she will surely be broken. 

_**"No, not yet. In due time he will."** _

Marinette was about to respond but was cut off by the flight attendant. "Bienvenue, mesdames et messieurs, à Gotham City!" _Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to Gotham City._ The flight attendant spoke in French to the passengers. She looked around and saw her classmates talk in excitement. "Maintenant, avant de vous laisser partir, je dois vous avertir les gars," the flight attendant spoke up, "C'est une ville dangereuse remplie de criminels dangereux. S'il vous plaît soyez prudent et soyez à l'affût."

They finally got off and got their luggage. "Ok, everyone, listen up!" Madame Bustier clapped her hands, "Line up and I will take roll call to make sure everyone is here." the students lined up and the teacher said every students name. Once everyone was accounted for, she looked at Marinette, "When will the bus arrive?"

The girl looked at her phone and scanned the screen, "It's here right now. So we can load onto it right now." Madame Bustier nodded her head and directed the kids outside and onto the bus. 

**Skipped to the Wayne's**

"I just got notified that the French class has arrived here in Gotham. They are headed towards their hotel rooms. So, tomorrow, they will be touring the GBG at 8:30. Tim, are you ready to give them a tour?" Bruce asked his son who was busy making his third cup of coffee. 

"Yes, I am ready. When will you introduce yourself to them?" he asked his father. "Sunday when they meet up at WE. Also, I want Damian to go with you and be with the class the entire time."

Tim quirked his eye brow as he sat down at the table, "Why?" Bruce sighed and shook his head, "Damian needs to learn how to interact with people his age. And since he is in the age group of the French class, he can be more... what's the word?... outgoing?"

He knew it was a risk. After all, his son did break a girls arms just for touching him. "Ok, I'll tell Damian when he get's back from school. But, be prepared to pay for any child who get's any body parts broken." his son said. Tim stood up and walked off.

Bruce internally prayed for any god out there to help his youngest son with his social life. True, he had Jon Kent, but he can barely tolerate that kid.

**With the class**

They arrived at the hotel. Looking around, they were all easily impressed. The 5 star hotel was huge. The lobby inside had marble floors and huge pillars. They even had a freaking water fountain in the middle. Marinette walked up to the lady at the front desk. "How may I help you?" she asked the girl. 

"Hello, we are here to check into our rooms." Marinette replied with a thick accent hanging onto every word. The lady nodded her head and looked at her computer, "What is the name under?" she questioned. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

The lady started typing on her computer and nodded her head in confirmation, "Ok, yes, I have you all right here. Let me give you the key rooms that were assigned to you guys. Also, congratulations on winning the WE contest!"

The bluenette smiled, "Thank you very much." she said as she reached for the bucket filled with the keys. Marinette then walked over to her class. "Ok, I have the room keys. We will have 2 to a room." she handed Madame Bustier the bucket. "Mr. Wayne said that I will be rooming in room 405 and since this is a big room I can have 3 extra people with me."

The teacher nodded her head, "Who do you want to room with you?" 

Marinette whispered in her teachers ear, hoping her classmates didn't here the interaction. Once she finished, Madame Bustier gave her an ok. "So, Alya, Lila, and Chloe, you will room with Marinette here in room 405. Now, we will have 2 students to a room. When I call your names, come up and get a key. Please, do not lose it."

The four girls followed Marinette into the elevator and into the room. Upon opening it, everyone gasped in amazement. Well, except Chloe since she lives in a hotel. Marinette smiled to herself. Yep, this is going to be an awesome field trip ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that next chapter, it will consist of Damian and Marinette meeting. I didn't want to rush the story and have them meet like at the second chapter. I wanted to build up to it, you know? 
> 
> Also, I am sorry if my French is in correct. I speak a little bit of it because I plan on moving there after school since I have an aunt out there, but I'm still kinda shaky with it. So, google was a help. If it is wrong please tell me so I can change it


	5. Green Met Blue

**With the Wayne Family**

"No." 

"Well, you don't have much of a choice. Dad wants you there. Now, get ready and let's get going." Tim said and walked out, leaving no room for argument. 

* * *

"Is everyone here? We have to get going so when I call your name say something." Madame Bustier said and started calling out her student's name. After roll call, they walked onto the bus. "Can I sit with you?" Marinette looked up and saw Adrien with a nervous smile. "Of course." she nodded her head.

He sat down next to her. "I just wanted to say that I m sorry for ignoring you. That was wrong of me. But, I'm not saying sorry for saying how I felt." Adrien looked at his hands. Marinette didn't know what to say, but she didn't care about that. She reached out and took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"It's ok, Kitty. I'm not mad at you." was all she said and then laid her head onto his shoulder. 

The ride mostly consisted of them exchanging small talk and bits of kisses. 

**Arriving at GBG**

"Everyone, I want you to be on your best behavior. Do not, and I am serious, do not start and shenanigans. If you fail to follow these rules, there will be repercussions. Understand?" the students nodded their heads and started to look around. 

Marinette grabbed onto Adrien's hand and they both made their way to a bush filled with bright pink roses. 

"Good morning everyone! I am Tim Drake and I will be your tour guide," he said as he caught their attention. He then stepped aside and pushed forward a guy who was about their age. He had black, slick hair and green emerald eyes that shown brightly. But, his face showed no emotion. "This is my little brother Damian. He will be my little helper."

Marinette walked back to the class with Adrien following close. Her eyes scanned the scene and made their way to the tour guide. She saw how he had dark blue eyes, kinda like hers. But, then her eyes landed on Damian, who he introduced as his brother. 

She noticed how his hair was being held by gel. Her thoughts wondered how it look when it was loose. The grip she had on Adrien's hand loosen as she looked more at Damian. Suddenly, green met blue. Her breathing came to a halt as she stared at him motionlessly. Damian quirked his eyebrow up as he study her. 

Noticing how her hair reached to her hips and was midnight blue. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue that made him want to know get to know her more. It was as if reality came to a stop and it was just the two of them. Why couldn't she stop staring? Why is he to captivating. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, reluctantly, she saw Madame Bustier looking at her. "Why not introduce yourself to them? After all, you did help with this trip."

Marinette nodded her head and slowly made her way to Tim and Damian. She felt the young Wayne's eye roaming her body. "Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I am the class president!" she smiled, directing her gaze to Damian who, in turn, nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Tim stuck out his hand. Marinette stared at it for a while but then shook it. "Sorry," she mumbled, scratching the back of her neck and shaking Damian with her other hand, "In Paris we greet each other with a kiss on the cheek."

Tim chuckled, "Why not try it on Demon Spawn?" The girl raised her eyebrow, "Who?"

"My brother here. Be careful, he bites." he said and caused Marinette to chuckle. "Well, I guess I'll just have to bite back then?" after a second she turned bright red from embarrassment. Her hand flew to her mouth, "OMG, I am so sorry. That was rather rude of me. I promise you I am not those girls who willingly flirt with other men and oh my god I am rambling aren't I?"

Damian rolled his eyes and tried stiffing a laugh. Tim started laughing, "I like you. Say, can my bro hang with you while I help your class?"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Drake, I can just watch from afar." Damian quickly spoke up. He knew she would say no. "Are you sure? I would love to get to know you more." Marinette internally kicked herself. Damian looked deep into her eyes and loosened his grip he had on his arm.

"Uhm, I guess." he said, causing Tim to smile. "Great. Now, you two mingle while I get started." he exclaimed and sent the two off.

They both walked off to the back of the class. "So, you guys are brothers?" she asks him. Damian nodded his head. "He is my adopted brother."

Marinette nodded her head and her lips formed a 'o' shape. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." she quickly said. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked her. "Because," she draws out, "I kept staring at you and I had a feeling it would make you feel weird."

Damian shook his head. "There is no need to apologize, Miss Dupain-Cheng. If we are being honest here, then I should apologize. I was staring as well."

Her face became red like a tomato and she started to look down. "Wow, I guess we both are guilt you can say?"

Before any of them could reply, a certain blond came walking up. "I found you, Princess. Who is this? he asked, looking at Damian with a suspicious look. "Oh, this is Tim Drake's younger brother name Damian. Damian, this is Adrien."

"Her boyfriend." Adrien quickly added. Damian rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you, Agreste." was all he said when he directed his gaze and attention to the front. But his mind kept getting clouded with a certain girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it. It's 3 am right now and I am tired. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of when Marinette and Damian finally met :)


	6. The name is Damian not Derek

**In Paris**

Gabriel was sitting in his office chair, hands folded while in deep thought. He wants... no scratch that, he _needs_ those miraculous. But, Ladybug was in Gotham so what's the point? He doesn't want to send an akuma while she's not here. True, Chat Noir may still be here, but he needs Ladybug. Her earrings are the most powerful things in existence. "Sir, is everything alright?" his assistant, Nathaie, asked him, walking into the office.

He shakes his head and sighs, "I need those earrings, Nathalie, How can I get them while she's in another country?" he says and stands up from his desk and makes his way over to the tall painting of Emilie.

"So, you're sure that this Marinette girl is Ladybug?" she questions, fixating her clipboard. Gabriel nods his head, "Yes, it all adds up."

"Ok, then, why not send direct hit from where she is?" Nathalie suggest, sitting down on the white couch. His head perks up and looks over at her, "That would cause too much attention here. I'm trying to keep a low profile."

"Yes, but those earrings are important. She will be all along there in Gotham while the rest of her team are here. And, an added bonus is that Gotham has the most powerful villains. Imagine an akumatized Joker."

A smile made it's way onto Gabriel's lips as he nodded his head, "I like the sound of that. Clear my schedule for this month, we will be on vacation."

* * *

**In Gotham**

"Where is that Damian dude?" Adrien asks Marinette as he holds onto her hand. A tiny frown spreads onto her lips, "His brother called him over for something. Why you ask?" 

The blond shook his head as he gave her his best modeling smiles. "Nothing. But, why were you guys talking back here by yourselves?" he says and makes direct eye contact with her. Marinette shrugs her shoulders, "Well, his brother asked is he can so I said yes."

She shook his off and made her way to Chloe. "Hey, Chlo." she says quietly and smiles at her. "Hey, Mari-bug. What's with the sad face?" she says and looks over at her. Marinette stared at her in confusion, "Sad? I'm not sad. I'm literally smiling right now." she says quickly. Chloe chuckles and speaks softly, "I saw the whole exchange between you and that Damian guy. What's up?"

"Nothing. I d-don't know honestly."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I-I don't know! For some reason, I was so drawn to him that I couldn't stop staring. Is that bad?"

"If Adrien didn't see, I don't think so. What he doesn't know won't kill him."

"But, he is my boyfriend. If I were in his shoes and I found out my girlfriend was staring at some handsome stranger, I would be pissed."

Chloe let out a light laugh, "Ok, I see where you are heading with this. But, I honestly think you're tired over Adrien." Marinette's mouth slightly opens in surprise. "What do you mean by that? I like him!"

The blond shakes her head, "Look, when he said the words 'I love you' how did you feel?" she asks the blue haired girl. Rubbing her chin, she thought for a moment. "Uhm, I thought it was too early. I couldn't say it."

"And why couldn't you?"

"I don't know."

"Mari-bug, yes you do know. You just don't want to say it."

"Chloe, can we talk about something else?"

"No, tell me the truth."

".."

"Grow a pair and tell me!"

"IT JUST DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT. OK!?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?"

everyone around them stared at the pair, looking at them curiously. Marinette smiles at them and waves them off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just I-"

"You didn't feel the same. Your heart didn't yearn for him like it use to."

"Yes, like that." Marinette nods her head and her and Chloe continues walking. "Well, I think you need to talk to him. Sort things out and if in the end you still can't say it, I think it's time to break things off."

She didn't say anything afterwards. How could she? Everything was going downhill fast and she hated it.

* * *

"Even though Gotham has the highest crime rate in the country, we still thrive with our plants thanks to Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley." Tim smiled and gesturing to an Indian Lotus. "Lastly we see an Indian Lotus Nelumbo Esculenta. The scientific term for this is Nelumbonaceae." the class stares at it in awe. He claps his hands to get their attention, "Ok, that concludes the tour for today. Follow me into the lunchroom."

The students piled inside and sat down at a table. Marinette sat next to Adrien and looked around. She saw Damian standing at the front entrance with a bored expression. Something inside her told her to go and get him, but after what Chloe said, she wasn't so sure. She decided against it and started talking to her friends. 

But, her heart started aching. She put her hand to her heart and felt it beating fast. It hurt a lot. Marinette quickly stood up and looked over at the Damian guy again who also seemed to be in pain. Suddenly, her feet started moving towards him. It wasn't her doing this, but her feet. _'Why won't they stop?'_ she thought.

Soon, it ended with her in front of him. Both of their hearts stopped aching. _'How weird.'_ they both thought simultaneously. She looked at him, this time examining him further. Why is he so captivating? "May I-I help you?" he asks her, keeping himself calm.

Marinette rubbed her arm. "I just wanted to ask if you would like to eat lunch with us." she says and looks deeper into his eyes. He thought for a moment and as much as he wanted to say no, he couldn't deny her. Her eyes were just to luring. "Uhm, I suppose so." he replies. She smiled at him and grabs his forearm and pulls him to the table and sits him down next to her.

Everyone turned to look at them. Some noting how comfortable they looked, as if they known each other forever. But, no one said anything when they saw Adrien glaring at the guy. 

* * *

"So, tell us about yourself." a voice asked. Damian looked up and saw Nino staring at him. He pointed to himself to make sure the question was directed to him. "Yes, you. Tell us about yourself."

Damian looked surprise but spoke, "There is nothing to say about myself that is interesting. I have a huge family with idiotic brothers and 2 sisters." he said. Everyone around them nodded their heads. He didn't know why they were asking about him. What is there to say? He doesn't want to bring up how he was raise to kill people, that will surely drive them away. 

"How old are you? Like, shouldn't you be in school?" Alya asked this time. "I am 17 years old. My father took me out of school for the time being so I can help you guys with the tour." he answered. Alya looked at him suspiciously. "You know, for a 17 year old, you sure speak very formally.. It's weird."

"Alya!" Marinette said and eye'd the girl. The young reporter shrugged her shoulders and sat back, "What? It's true! I mean it in the nicest way possible Darren."

"The names Damian."

"Ya, like I'll remember that."

"Alya, please for once be nice to someone. Every American we meet, you instantly don't like them." Marinette shook her head and looked down. "Well, this place is dangerous. I cannot let my guard down. Not even for Derek."

"How may times do I have to repeat myself? The names Damian."

Alya snickered, "And how many times do I have to repeat myself? It's not like I'll remember."

They both glared at each other and didn't move a muscle. "But, America is so wonderful! They have many things that Paris doesn't have." Rose interjected. "Ok, I agree with that. But, their health care is so expensive like what the hell! I rather move to Canada where they have free health care."

"Good luck with that, Cesaire. Having known you for about 15 minutes I can tell that you scare away others." Damian crossed his arms. Alya glared back again, but a smile made their way onto her face. "Interesting. Mari, I give you my blessing!"

Marinette exploded into blushes. "Alya! You can't say that!" she said and fanned her face. Adrien huffed out an angry breath. "Sorry, Als, you already gave us your blessing, remember?" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For some reason, Marinette hated how it felt. She had the urge to shake his arm off.

Alya smiled nervously and nodded her head, "O-of course! I was just jo-"

she was cut off by a gun fire. Screaming was heard through out he lunchroom. Seconds later, multiple men piled in holding guns. In the middle was a man bigger than the others which Marinette instantly knew it was Scarecrow. "Why hello there beautiful people of Gotham. I just came in to give you all, especially the class of Paris, a warm welcoming." a wide, evil grin spread across his face. 

One of the men with him pointed a gun at Lila, who screamed in pure terror. "Shut the fuck up! Scream and I will not hesitate to kill you. All of you!" he roared out. Lila quickly shut up and shuttered in fear. Damian looked over to where was suppose to be, but he wasn't there. _'Good, he must be getting father'_ he thought quietly. His eyes made their way to Marinette, who was breathing rapidly. 

"You," Scarecrow says and points to Damian, "Why is a rich kid like yourself doing here? Where is you father? I want to talk to him."

Damian shook his head and tried his best to remain calm. "He is currently not here. Why do you ask?" he said in a calm manner. Scarecrow growled under his breath and looked at the hostages until his eyes settled on a particular person. Marinette.

He slowly walked up to her, his goons following close by. The poor girl gulped down a huge spit as she stared straight forward. Scarecrow gently nudgeed her head up so she look at him, "Aren't you a beauty? What's your name sweetness?" he asked her.

Marinette's eyes showed fear, but she cannot let her guard down. "M-Marinette." she said shakily, kicking herself for stuttering. The guy roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet. " _Let her go!"_ Adrien spoke in French, cringing at himself. The entire class got the hang of the language, but he was still uneased with it. 

"I don't know what the heck you just said," he said and spun Marinette around to look at her classmates. He locked her in his arms and put the gun to her head, "Say something and I'll blow her brains out." 

No one said anything else. Damian prayed for his father to come quickly. But, how the hell did she look to calm?


	7. Fear Toxic

She had to remain calm. If not then she is going to die. True, as a holder of the Ladybug miraculous that does make her really strong, but she can't transform into her right now. "I'm surprised how calm you are, Marcel." Marinette cringed when he misspoke her name.

Her eyes drifted to Damian, who had a calm manner luring around him. Seeing him like that made her relaxed. In the corner of her eye, she saw a figure swiftly taking out the men one-by-one. She instantly knew it was Batman. This was her chance. Looking over at Adrien, she nodded her head. He instantly ran up to one of the armed men and kicked out his gun and punched him.

Marinette took the opportunity to ram her elbow into Scarecrow's hip and stomp her foot onto his. He let out a loud yelp as she got out of his hold and twisted his arm. She flipped him over and onto his back. One of his goons ran at her, knife in hand. He tried stabbing her in the face but she quickly blocked it. Marinette grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. As he went flying to her, she kicked him hard in the stomach. 

Behind her another ran to her and jumped onto her. She struggled for a bit and then had an idea. As the man picked up his head, she slammed the back of her's into his causing him to stumble backwards. She saw Adrien finishing another guy. Around her many ran out for safety. Her class scrambling their way to the exit. Then, she made eye contact with Damian again. He had a look of awe which morphed into a frantic expression. 

He pointed behind her, but she didn't look back in time. Scarecrow hit her in the arm with a chair. She went flying and landed on the table. "Damn, for a small girl, you sure are strong!" he grinned as he pinned her down. Underneath him, she was squirming. "No, I'm not letting you get away with what you just did to me. You will pay for it." he says and pulls a knife to her cheek and slowly glides it down, causing bits of blood to pour out.

She rammed her head into his, causing him to curse under his breath. Marinette took that chance to escape, but she was held back by a tug. "That's it. Instead of death, why not a little bit of gas? Trust me, you would wish you were dead." Scarecrow then puts a mask onto her mouth. She took in a huge breath and stumbled a few steps back.

Inside, she was warming up. Her head and heart ached. She placed her hands onto her head and shook it vigorously. Marinette's breathing became rapid as sweat began building up. She fell onto her knees. _"You,"_ she says in French, _"You killed her! She was my best friend and you fucking killed her!"_

Tears ran down her face. She quickly changed her sad frown into anger. Getting onto her feet, she ran into him, causing him to fall onto his back with Marinette on top. As every second passed by, she punched him. Every punch becoming more harder than the last. _"You will pay for killing the only joy in my life!"_ She cried and punched him more.

Even though everyone was in fear and knew they had to get away, they were taken in at the scene. Heck, even his goons stopped to watch the whole thing. All of them shared a look of surprise. No one, who inhaled the fear toxin even made it a whole minute before passing out. Most took out their phone to record.

This girl was something else. Nightwing sat there, in awe and a smile. As much as he wanted this to continue, he had to stop the girl before she kills him.

Walking up to her, he gently laid his hand onto her shoulder making her stop. Nightwing quickly took out a needle and stabbed it into her skin. Marinette's eye lids began to feel heavy. Soon they were closed and she was on the floor, out like a light.

* * *

"Are you sure she is going to be alright? She doesn't need any medical care?" she heard her teacher ask frantically. Her eyes opened but was instantly regretting the choice when the blinding lights caused her head to pound. Sitting up slightly, she saw that she was on a red couch. Her hands went up to her eyes to shield more of the blinding lights away. 

Taking in her surroundings, she saw that she was in the lobby of her hotel. Her classmates were sitting on the couch far from her. _'What happened?'_ she thought to herself. "She's awake!" she heard a man say.

Looking at the direction, she saw a grown, muscular man with bright blue eyes. He had streaks of white in his black hair. This man looked to be in his late or early 20's. "W-who are you?" Marinette asks softly. The guy smiles at her, "My name is Jason Todd. It's a pleasure meeting you!"

Marinette nodded her head, unsure of what to do. "I saw what you did back there. You're making every headline for your bravery. For a girl who is 5'2, you sure have a lot of anger built inside." the guy, who's name was Jason, let out a little chuckle. He opened his phone and turned the screen to her which said:

_**Mysterious French girl takes down Scarecrow. According to multiple eye witnesses, this girl single handedly took down 3 men and Scarecrow himself. She seems to be about 5'2 and maybe 17 or 16 years of age. Her bravery has caught the eye of many. Some say she was hit by Scarecrow's fear toxic which is highly dangerous and can drive one crazy. But, this girl fought through it and took him down. Many are trying to find who she is and what she is doing in a dangerous city like this. Stay tune for more news on the current situation.** _

Her mouth was slightly ajar as she looked down at her hands that were bruised up. Before any of them could say anything, Damian walked up to them. "Hey, Demon Spawn, what you up to?" Jason grinned at him as he placed his phone into his pocket. 

"Shut up, Todd. I just came to see how Miss Dupain-Cheng is holding up." he says and turns to the girl who is still laying on the couch. "I fi- wait. Did you just call me 'Miss Dupain-Cheng'?" she ask him.

Damain nodded his head, "Yes, I do not know what else to call you." Jason turns to him, "Why not her real name? Better yet, how about a nickname! I'm going to call you," he thought for a moment before lighting up, "Pixie-pop! Yes, Pixie-pop shall do." he says triumphantly.

A smile made it's way onto Marinette's face. "Does that nickname have anything to do with my height?" 

"Uhm, why do you ask?" Jason shrugs his shoulders innocently.

Marinette giggled and shook her head, "Ok, I guess I'll accept that. Are you guys brothers?"

Damian rolled his eyes, "Yes, we sadly are."

Jason grinned and wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "Isn't he just a sunshine? You can't see it now, but he's actually smiling." he gestures to Damian's face. 

He growled slowly and shook his arm off. "Don't touch me."

Marinette tried her best not to laugh but it came out. "Yep, you guys definitely are. Even though you look nothing alike."

"That's because he is adopted."

"So, Tim and he are adopted?"

"So is the rest. Me, Dick, and replacement. Even our sisters, who aren't adopted but practically are, counts as sisters."

She nodded her head in understanding. "So, from what I'm getting, Tim is Replacement, right?"

Jason nods his head eagerly. "Nice name, I guess," she lets out a laugh then turns to Damian, "When will you call me by my first name and not last. It's a handful and makes me feel old."

Damian thought for a moment, "If you don't like it that way, then I shall call you by your first." he says flatly. Marinette smiles, "Much better."

As the three continued to talk, no one noticed the reporter with a camera pointing at them.


	8. Akuma Attack

**Story by James Lennington**

**@JLennington**

_**Good morning Gothamites! Now, today isn't your usual story news of villains wrecking havoc. No, it's about a certain French girl who is maing headlines as we speak. She has the caught the eye of the citizen's of Gotham. This girl has caught everyone off guard with her bravery. She has single handedly took down Scarecrow while being under the Fear Toxin. Our news team dug up information about this young girl to see who exactly she is.** _

_**Full name: Marinette Dupain-Cheng** _

_**Age: 17** _

_**Birthday: 12/16/03** _

_**This girl, named Marinette, is a true worker. She worked for the Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale as their personal designer. She has a whole list of accomplishments that if I were to list it then we'd be here all day. As a young child, her mother taught her self defense. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was offered modeling gigs 5 times. 5 damn times but she turned them down. We are trying to find more of her, but as of now, we will continue to see how she handles this dangerous city.** _

* * *

"I can't believe that you are trending on twitter, Mari." Lila said as she sat down on the couch next to her. It's been 2 days since the incident, but the topic seemed to be always coming up. They got into their hotel room, they all decided to watch a show. Marinette took her eyes off her phone and looked at her friend. "I'm still surprised as well. I didn't know that I would get noticed here."

"Girl, I can't believe that I have a famous bestie. Tell me, how does it feel?" Alya said as she put her phone to Marinette. The bluenette sighed and pushed the device down. "I'm not famous, Als. I just got noticed by some people for taking down a villain."

There was silence for a few seconds, "Yeah, so in other words, you're famous. By the way, where is Chloe?" Alya looked around the room. It was quite beautiful to say the least. The walls were a modern grey color that brought out the furniture which was a dark turqoise color. The opposite of the couch where they were sitting on was another couch.

Next to the TV were long windows that showcased the tall buildings in the night sky. "I don't know. I think she's calling her dad about something." Lila responded. Alya didn't bother to respond, she didn't care to. She was not on speaking terms with lie-la.

Marinette grabbed the TV remote and turned on the news. In the background you can see a screaming woman who looked to be in pure rage. She was stomping her foot as her hands were clenched. "Damn, Americans can be crazy." Chloe muttered as she walked in. The four girls continued to stare at the screen. 

As her eyes scanned the screen, something in the corner caught Marinette's eyes. It was a dark purple object flying toward her. The mysterious object flew into the woman's purse and made her stop screaming. They all froze. "D-does that look like an.."

"Akuma." Lila drawled out. They saw how the woman was just staring into space then nodded her head. Suddenly purple consumed her and there stood in her place was a whole new person. It had a white, spandex suite which reached from her feet to her head. There was a red line leading from her forehead and to the back of her neck.

The outlining of her suit was black. Around her, many took out to record while the camera man focused on her. "The names Le Moissonneur. I am tired of being mistreated as if I don't care. I want to be respected. Bow down, peasants."

Looking around her, no one did anything. They just sat there in silence. Le Moissonneur growled in anger and the red on top of her head engulfed into flames. Suddenly, her hands grew a fire ball and she threw it at a group of people. Many started running out of fear in different direction. 

Le Moissonneur floated up to the camera and stared deep into it. "Ladybug, I know you're here in Gotham. Don't be shy, give me your miraculous and these innocent people won't die."

Marinette's eyes widened in horror. She placed her hand onto her mouth and a wimper escaped. "H-how does Hawkmoth know that you're Ladybug?" Lila asked. The poor girl slowly shook her head but stood up suddenly. "I have to go help," she said softly, "I can't let these innocent people die under the rule of Hawkmoth."

Chloe shook her head, "We can help, Mari-bug. You cannot handle this on your own." she said. Lila and Alya nodded their heads along with Chloe. 

Marinette walked over to the Miracle box and grabbed a pair of glasses. She then walked to Lila and handed it to her, "I need all the help I can get. Put those on and say 'Kaalki, full gallop!' got it? Let's get this going. Tikki, spots on!" Bright pink consumed her body and suddenly she was in her super hero outfit. 

"Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Pollen, buzz on!"

"Kaalki, full gallop!"

All four were finally dressed and jumped out the window. They landed on the roof top and saw Le Moissonneur throwing fire at the citizens. "Ok, we have to split up. Kaalki, I need you to distract her while Rena Rouge and I try breaking her object. Chloe, go with Lila and try getting her to cooperate." 

"Got it!" Lila and Chloe said as they ran off. Marinette looked at Alya and tried making a plan. Then, Chat Noir came. "Sorry for the delay. But, what the hell is happening?" 

Marinette shook her head. "There is no time for that. Come on, we need to try and break the spell. When I tell you to use your cataclysm, use it, ok?" she said and he nodded his head.

Chat ran and started shouting to get her attention. Alya was about to speak up, but a squeaked escaped her lips. Looking behind her, Marinette was face-to-face with Gotham's vigillantes.

* * *

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Robin demanded. His green eyes glared at the two superheros. "Well, right now we are facing a villain that is killing innocent people. What else would we be doing?"

"That is our job, we don't need girls in tight spandex doing dangerous work." It was Nightwing who spoke up this time. Ladybug and Rena glared back at them. "Listen here you asshole, you cannot get evolved with this type of villain." Rena frowned as she crossed her arms. 

"Why is that? Please, enlighten us." Robin said sarcastically. Ladybug walked a few steps forward, "This type of villain who possessed this citizen is dangerous. He uses this type of magic that you guys shouldn't get involved."

"As if we are going to listen to you. Look at you, red, you're so tiny."

"Shut the hell up. This is the end of discussion. We need to go an-" she was cut off when a fire ball hit her back. Groaning, Ladybug stood up and looked around. "OMG, Ma- I mean Ladybug are you ok?" Rena asked.

Ladybug waved her off and stood onto her feet. "Yes. Let's just fight. And you guys," she pointed at Robin and the rest, "Do not get in the way. If you die, that is your fault and I will not hesitate to kill you myself." and with that, they bounced off, leaving the Bat-fam to stand there in their own thought. 

"What the hell was that about!?" Jason asked.

* * *

**2 hours later**

They finally got ahold of Le Moissonnuer purse and ripped it apart. Ladybug caught the butterfly and cleansed it. She throws up her magic object and shouts, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Suddenly a swarm of white butterflies flew around the city. The damaged that was cause during the attack was reversed and the ones who died woke up. The team sat in the middle of the street, looking at the people who were recordning them. 

Before any of them could leave, they heard a stomp. There, in front of them was Batman who had a mixture of confusion and satisfactory on his face. "What just happened here?"


	9. The Communication

"How may we help, Batman?" Chat Noir asked as Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin landed behind him with serious facial expressions. "What did he just witness here?" he questioned. 

Ladybug walked in front of Chat and shook her head, "We would love to tell you guys, but sadly we can't. Our transformation is going to come off if we don't hurry back. Kaalki, open the portal." 

Lila nodded her head and did as told. They started walking in it, leaving Ladybug behind for a moment. "Listen, I know you are in charge of Gotham and deal with these kinds of things, but Hawkmoth is my problem and I don't need you guys telling me how to do my job," she said sternly, eyeing Robin, "Meet me at the top of the rooftop we met on tomorrow night and I'll tell you guys everything."

Marinette turned around to walk in but was stop by a voice, "Why not tell us now?" Red Hood asked. She turned to look at him and sighed, "Hawkmoth knows who I am. I cannot let him hear our conversation. My transformation is wearing off so I have to go. I said I'll tell you tomorrow, don't push it." and with that, she walked in and the portal closed.

"Ok, so this is weird. They have magic? And that Ladybug chick reversed all the damages. What the hell?" Nightwing muttered. Batman walked up to where the portal once was and knelt down to invest more on the ground. 

"Let's get going. Oracle may have news on this."

* * *

**In the Batcave**

Once they arrived, they were got out of their super hero outfits and into regular clothes. Alfred wheeled Barbra in and towards the computer. Stopping her, she turned her around to face the others. "Babs, we need to to look into this whole Hawkmoth thing. Can you do that?" Dick asked, sitting on the couch and looking at the computer. Barbra nodded her head and had Alfred turn her around. 

Soon, she was typing away. "You said this Hawkmoth guy is a villain, correct?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Bruce nodded his head, "From the way the superheros voice sounded, they looked to be from Paris."

She hummed in thought and turned her attention back to the screen. Looking everywhere, Barbra looked genuinely confused. "That's odd." she silently said. "What is it?" Damian asked.

"It's as if Paris doesn't exist. I'm trying to look at the news, but there's nothing. It's as if Paris dropped off the face of the Earth." 

"That's impossible." Jason chimed in, walking up to get a closer look of the screen.

"What are the hero's name that you encountered?" she looked to Bruce who was in thought. He shrugged his shoulders, "I remember one of the hero's name who seemed to be the leader. Her name was Ladybug."

"What a weird name." Tim laughed under his breath.

Barbra typed onto the computer board, but nothing was brought up. Only images of the insect. "Nothing at all. Where did they go? Did you guys follow them back?" 

Tim shook his head, "They opened up a portal and went through then closed it."

"How can you not look into it? Our computer is powered to go through many systems around the world. Why can't we see Paris?" Damian questioned. Peering over his shoulders. 

She shook her head and sighed, "You're right, but I'm thinking the mayor has blocked the news from going out to other countries."

"Then the threat must be serious if the mayor is blocking any news from leaving. Tomorrow, Ladybug said she'll tell us everything so we will wait til then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and I am sorry. I am busy doing my next year classes and just doing some work lol. Chile anyways, hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	10. The Fight

**@FashionQueenXx | MariDCheng**

**BAHAHA guess who didnt get sleep last night bc an idiotic villain decided to follow you on your field trip? me, thats who. fuck you hawk bitch**

* * *

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are well rested, especially from yesterday's event. Today on our agenda we will be touring Gotham's famous museum that hold every history of our vigilantes and villains." Tim clapped his hands together while scanning the crowd of students who seem to be sleep deprived. _Damn I thought I only get that way_ he thought to himself.

He opened the door and motioned for the class to follow inside. They did as told and lined up in the entrance leading to the main lobby. Tim stood in front of the students and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Before be began this tour, I would like you to meet Bruce Wayne." he introduced as a tall man entered their view. Bruce nodded his head and looked at every student. "Hello, winning class of the contest, as you know my name is Bruce Wayne. Who here is the class representative that wrote the essay?" he asked.

Marinette raised her hands and stepped forward. "Good morning, Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure meeting you." she smiled and stretched out her hand. Bruce smiled and shook her hands in his and released it after a second. "Nice to finally meet you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. And please, call me Bruce. The essay you wrote was fantastic!"

She bushed at the compliment and brushed a few hairs from her face. "Thank you very much, Mr W- I mean Bruce. And you can call me Marinette as well."

He nodded his head, "Will do," and says and looks at the rest of the class, "I am sorry for the event that took place a few days ago. Especially to you, Miss Dupain-Cheng, even though I was impressed with your bravery. I'll let you guys know that to make sure you guys are safe, I am allowing a body guard come along with you. It seems as though your class is a high target."

Everyone's face morphed into an expression of fear. "Please, stay together and do not wonder on your own. Now, I must be heading off. Have a nice day." he waves them goodbye and walks off and out of their view. 

Tim clapped his hands to get their attention, "Ok, now that's out of the way, let's get this tour started!" he motions for them to follow him. During the tour, everyone was interested in the whole thing. Mainly Marinette. She would snap pictures on her phone for sketching designs. The one thing that caught her attention was the statues of Gotham's own vigilantes. 

Chloe, Alya, Lila and Marinette's hands clenched as their eyes scanned each figure. Thoughts wondered to the event of last night and how Batman's sidekicks were bunch of assholes. "And to think, I was obsess with these jack asses." Chloe muttered, standing next to her. 

Marinette nodded her head as Lila and Alya joined them. "They are ungrateful dicks. And I'm still mad that they called me tiny." Marinette whined. Lila giggled and wrapped her arm around the tiny girls shoulder, "It's ok, Mari. Not everyone can grow to be just aboutan average height. Trust me, you'll stretch."

The group laughed and examined further. The four girls walked off from each other, leaving Marinette looking at the Robin statue. _Why does he seem to familiar?_ she thought. Her hands reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone to snap a pic. 

Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her. "I see you are enjoying yourself." Damian said, looking at the statue himself. Marinette nodded her head, keeping her eyes trained on him. "Which on is your favorite?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. Even though they were brats, she still respected them."Robin. Well, the old one of course. When I was little I was so obsess with him. Like seriously. I had posters of him along with stuff animals and I even made clothes in honor of him." Mariette laughed at the memory. 

Damian's mouth turned upward. "Has your obsession died down for him?"

"Yes," she nods her head, "Well, I still like him, but I'm not like how I was years ago."

He nodded his head and placed his hands into his pocket, "Have you taken a liking to the current Robin or are you disappointed?" Damian couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt when he thought her response was going to be something he didn't want to hear.

"No, I like him. Not like the other one before. I respect them all for their hard work." Marinette smiled. Her eyes gazed over to Nightwing. "Which one is your favorite?"

Damian thought for a moment. He has never been been asked that question before. Honestly, he could care less about any of them. But _she_ was asking, so he had to give her an answer.

"Red Hood. Not much, but I like him enough to say I do." he responded. Marinette hummed in agreement. They moved their way to an open room that held statues of Gotham's villains. "Now, this room holds the history of Gotham's own villains. Harley Quin and Poison Ivy aren't considered a villain anymore due to sometimes helping Batman, but they aren't a vigilante either." Tim spoke as he looked around.

The class went in different directions and read the background stories of each villain. Marinette and Damian made their way to the Riddler. She looked at his clothing and scrunched her nose in disgust something that didn't go unnoticed by Damian. 

"Is his outfit too provocative for your liking?" he asked her. Marinette nodded her head and took a picture on her phone. "Green is definately not his style. It makes his skin look pale and dry. His tie is too bright. This whole thing screams ugly."

Damian stiffed a laugh that was threatening to escape his mouth. "Yes, they do seem to scream that. I guess comiing from a fashion expert such as yourself is deemed worthy of critiquing other outfits."

Marinette smiled and looked at him with happy eyes. "Of course. I would do yours but it's not _that_ bad." she said and walked over to Harley Quin's outfit. "I see. You were right when you said that you will 'bite harder'. I am quite intrigued." he said and scanned her face. 

"Yeah, well that wa-" she was cut off by a blond male hugged her from behind. Damian noted how she looked quite annoyed. Adrien's eyes locked with his and he gave him a smirk. "Oh, hey kitty." Mariette said and turned to look at him.

"Hello bugaboo, I just came to get you. We haven't hung out in a while." he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Marinette chuckled, seemingly fake and nodded her head, "Well, you can hang out with me and Damian."

Adrien looked over to him, "Oh, I see _your_ here. Nice seeing you, Damian." he said with a fake smile. "If you don't mind, I am going to steal my girlfriend for a few if that's alright."

Marinette looked at Damian with pleading eyes, but it didn't show on her face. "Of course. If you guys need anything, I will be with Drake." Damian said and turned away.

* * *

"I have a question." Adrien said as both he and Marinette walked around the room. She nodded her head for him to continue. 

"Why have you been hanging with Damian. Like, shouldn't you and I be hanging out?"

Marinette locked eyes with Adrien and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I guess I just want to get to know him. Is that wrong?"

"Well, it is when you are hanging out with a guy alone when you have a boyfriend."

"I told you that you can hang out with us but you declined. What's so wrong if I make friends?" she crossed her arms.

"There is nothing wrong with that. But, it kinda seems like you have a thing for him."

Marinette froze and stared at him dangerously. Her eyes blazed with fire as she took a step closer to him. "What are you getting at, Adrien?" she asked. The blond was taken aback but nonetheless stood his ground. "Face it, Mari. During this whole trip you have been hanging out with that dude instead of me, your boyfriend!"

"Are you saying that I am cheating on you?" she retorted back. Adrien nodded his head, "Maybe I am. Ever since Thursday, you have been distancing youself."

"Sorry for not saying 'I love you' back, Adrien. But, come on, you said it too early. I wasn't ready and I explained why!" she shouted. Everyone around them turned their attention to the couple.

"I was just expressing how I felt, but clearly you are bust throwing yourself at Derrek!"

"Ok, first of all, his name is Damian. Second, I did not throw muself at him and don't you ever say I did. You know I hate cheaters and liars. How could I be one when I hate them?"

"How am I to know. You've been keeping secrets from me for a while. Now I'm starting to think you only dated me for my mo-" 

Marinette slapped her hand across his face. He stumbled backwards and held his cheek. Looking at her, he saw how she had a sour expression. "Fuck you, Agreste." she said and walked away.

* * *

She was pissed. He had the audacity to call her a gold digger. Marinette walked into the main lobby and sat on the couch. Her head landed into her hands and she let out a long sigh. 

_**"Marinette, you need to suppress your emotions. Remember that Hawkmoth is here so you can't risk getting akumatized!"** _she heard Tikki say in her head. Marinette breathed in and out and soon she felt calm.

After a few minutes, she felt the cushion next to her dent inward. Marinette didn't bother looking over. "Hey." the voice said. Her head perked up and locked eyes with Damian. She smiled at him, "Hey."

No one said anything. The quiet was welcoming and even though they thought it would be awkward, it felt natural. Like they've done this before. She felt his hand reach over and gave her knee a squeeze. It felt comforting and she didn't want to let the moment go away. She wanted it to last forever. 

_Why do I feel so comfortable around him?_


	11. Asking for Help

It was currently 11:48 pm and the four girls were sitting in the living room deciding on what to do. "Ok, so Chloe, I want you to come with me to talk with batman. Alya and Lila you guys stay here just in case Mme Bustier comes to check on us. Got it?" Marinette looked at the three of them.

Alya hesitated and nodded her head. "I guess I can handle being here with her." she muttered and walked off to the bathroom. Lila frowned and looked down, "I feel bad."

Chloe rubbed circles on her back and said soothing soft words in her ear. "It's going to be alright Fox, in time she will." Chloe smiled. 

Marinette looked at her watch and stood up, "Let's get going, Chlo. Tikki, spots on!" she then turned into Ladybug. Chloe then called on her transformation and off they went. It took them 8 minutes to arrive on the roof. They saw how Batman and his sidekicks were there.

"You guys finally came." Batman said in his deep voice. Ladybug nodded her head then looked over to the rest. "Why are your sidekicks here? I only said I'll speak to you."

"Hey! We are not sidekicks, we are his teammates!" Red Hood grunted. Queen Bee chuckled and placed her hands onto her hips, "Ya, whatever. Ma- I mean Ladybug, why not just tell them all to get this over with?"

Ladybug nodded her head hesitantly and sat on the chair. "Fine. So, yes, there are superheros in Paris. I am Ladybug, the team leader and the guardian of the miraculous."

"Miraculous? What are those? And who else is part of your team?"

"My name is Queen Bee. The others are Rena Rouge, Kaalki has yet to have a name considering she is new, and there is Chat Noir as well as Carapace."

"Miraculous a powerful gems powered by gods. Anyways, we have been trying to take down Hawkmoth for the past 4 years now."

"What's his motive?" batman asked. Marinette sighed and reached up to her ears to softly touch her earrings. "He wants my earrings and Chat Noir's ring."

"Really? What's so special about those?"

"Like I said earlier, every miraculous is powered by a god. My earrings is the most powerful things in creation. It is associated with Tikki, the goddess of luck and creation. She's the reason why we're here today." Marinette explained. 

"What about your partner's ring?"

"His is the second most powerful thing. The ring is powered by Plagg, the god of destruction and bad luck. If he get's his hands on our miraculous, the entire world will be in ruin."

"Ok, so say he does get these earrings, what will happen?"

"He can make a wish. Any wish. Say if he wants to bring someone back from the dead, well with the laws of the universe, someone is going to lose their life."

"I see. Why haven't you asked for help from the Justice League?"

Chloe spoke up this time, "At first we did, but that Green Lantern dude laughed in our faces and called it a joke. But, now we don't need their help. They aren't good at keeping their emotions in check. Imagine an evil Wonder Woman."

"Yep. But I do admit that I wish they could help. I am so tired and I feel out of it. I started this at 13 and had no mentor. And now I am the guardian!"

"So, you guys didn't have someone to teach you? How irresponsible."

"That's what I thought as first, but they had no choice. Each miraculous is compatible with someone. It doesn't matter if you're a trained person, it has to be someone that the miraculous is good with. So, he gave the earrings to me because no one in this time is compatible with it except me."

"I understand what you are saying. But how come we haven't heard about this? Shouldn't you guys be making headlines?" Robin questioned.

"That's what should be happening, but da- I mean the mayor of Paris has blocked out the news from reaching to the outside. If the entire world heard about this, no one would want to tour Paris and we thrive on it." Chloe explained.

"I can't tell you how many times I've seen many die in front of me. Hell, I've seen my parents die in many gruesome ways. And yeah, I can reverse everything back to normal, but it still affects me. I wake up at night almost screaming thinking that Hawkmoth knows my identity and is waiting to kill me."

"He is willing to kill others?"

"Yes. And if he does, no one can get the miraculous and it has to go back to Ladybug."

"And now he knows who I am. Damn it, how could he have known!?" Marinette almost cried out.

"It's scary. When we were having a sleepover, she had one of her night terrors and she couldn't breath," Chloe choked up, "We had to rush her to the ER. He almost killed my best friend. I am done with him. No one in Paris has cried or felt any negative emotions in 4 years."

They looked at the two and felt pity for them. "Wait, you said your magic can bring others back to life? That's why, I kinda get it."

"Yes, during akuma attacks I can. I can't tell you how many times I've died and as well as Queen Bee."

"Then, how are you still alive yourself?"

"My teammates can go to the past and bring me to the future. But, I'm just worried. If Hawkmoth akumatizes anyone of us, then it's game over."

Nightwing lifted an eyebrow, "How so? You guys have other teammates."

"True," Chloe spoke up, "But, we know each other's identity. When Hawkmoth akumatizes someone, he can see inside their head and any prior memories they have."

Silence consumed them. Ladybug was still shaken up and Queen Bee was saying soothing words. "We will help you guys." Batman said. Chloe and Marinette shook ther heads. "You guys cannot get involved. Actually," Marinette thought, "You guys can help us with his identity. Me and my teammates cannot figure out who he. Hawkmoth only appeared in public once, but that was an illusion. You guys are the best detective in the world."

Red Hood sighed and nodded his head, "I say we do it." he looked to batman who was in agreement. 

"We will help you guys. I understand what it feels like to lose a Parent, but to see them die in many way can affect someone's health."

Ladybug and Queen Bee smile and thanked them. "Wait, so that is why everyone in Paris is always smiling. It always creep me out." Red Robin chimed in.

The two girls let out a chuckle, "Yes, to the outside world it is weird. But, deep down they're still scared of getting akumatized. During Akuma attakcs, they think that they're unconscious, but they're really dead. When my magic brings them back, they may not have a scar to see where they got killed, but it's like a bruise to remind them. They are emotionally, mentally, and physically messed up."

The vigilantes nodded their head in understanding. "So, yes, we will help you guys. Tomorrow, I want you and your entire team to meet on the roof and from there we will go to the Batcave to discuss the rest. Got it?"

Ladybug nodded her head, "Thank you guys again. Now, me and Queen Bee have to go. Have a goodnight!" and with that, they swung away.

"Damn," Red Robin said, "That is a lot to deal with. Being a hero at 13 without someone to teach you is crazy!"

* * *

A few hours passed since they met up with Batman. Marinette was in her room, still wide awake. She couldn't sleep especially when Hawkmoth knew who she was. But her thoughts wondered to Damian. He was like a magnet pulling her towards him.

**"Tikki, why am I so attracted to Damian?"**

_**"I didn't want to say Marinette. But, you have to know."** _

**"Know what?"**

_**"When meeting him, have you noticed a dark aura surrounding him?"** _

Marinette thought for a moment but then nodded her head **"Yeah, now that you say it, I have noticed that ever since I met him."**

_**"That's because.. he is the true holder of the Cat Miraculous."** _

Her eyes bulged out and her breathing became rapid. She sat up ad coughed a bit. **"Wait, what? I thought Adrien was the true holder?"**

_**"No, he isn't. We knew that the holder was in America, and since Hawkmoth was on the rise, we had to bring in someone who had a tiny bit of comparability with it."** _

**"Is that why when I first saw Damian, I was pulled to him?"**

_**"Yes, the true holder of the Ladybug and Cat miraculous are soulmates. Think of it as the Yin and Yang, with those two together, there is balanced. Right now, however, the balance is barely holding on."** _

**"So Damian is the true holder? And in other words, he is my soulmate?"**

_**"Yes. Plagg knows it for sure. When Damian and Adrien were in close proximity, he felt it. Plagg can explain it better. But right now, you need to rest Marinette."** _

**"How can I? My boyfriend isn't my soulmate which I never knew soulmates were a thing."**

_**"It is a true thing. But, it doesn't show for others. Deep inside it does but it's not going to directly lead them to their soulmate. It only happens to true holders of the Ladybug and Cat. I am so sorry Marinette!"** _

**"It's alright. I get it now. Like you said, I need to sleep. Even though I am sadden, I can deal with this tomorrow. But, before I go to sleep I have a question."**

_**"Sure, what is it?"** _

**"Are Chloe, Lila, Alya, and Nino true holders?"**

_**"Yes, they are. However, they don't have the power you and Chat Noir do. So, they don't have a soulmate."** _

**"Oh, ok. Thank you. Goodnight, Tikki."**

_**"Goodnight Marinette."** _


	12. Time for Swimming

Marinette was woken by someone shaking her shoulders. As she opened her eyes, she saw Alya looking down on her with a grin. "Finally you're up. I was this close," she pinched her thumb and finger together, "to pouring cold water on your head."

Her hands shoved Alya to the side and she grabbed the pillow to cover her face. "Let me sleep! I just want to sleep." Marinette groaned. However, Alya wasn't having any of it. So, she walked over to her and yanked the blankets off of her body. "Get the hell up Mari. Or else."

Marinette lifted up her head and gave her a tired smirk. "Ok, ya whatever." she chuckled softly and laid back down. Alya huffed out a frustrated breath and walked out of the room. The tired girl smiled in victory and tried going off into a slumber. Minutes later Alya came in with a bucket of ice cold water.

She lifted up the bucket and poured of Marinette's body. As the cold water came in contact with her skin a tiny screech came out of her mouth and she shot up. Her hair was soaked from the water as well as her clothes. She ringed out her hair and stared at Alya who was doubled over in laughter.

"I am going to kill you!" she yelled and jumped onto her. Alya tried yanking her off but it was to no success. Marinette pulled them down and wrapped her leg around Alya's neck.

"Say uncle!" she shouted. The reporter shook her head, not giving in. Mariette sighed and ruffled with her hair. "Don't be shy, just say it!" 

Alya finally gave in, "Ok, uncle! Uncle!" she shouted. A smile stretched onto Marinette's face as she released her friend. "Sorry for that." she smiled.

She straightened her glasses and smiled back, "Whatever girl. Anyways, I came in to tell you that today is a free day. So, we want to go swimming. Wanna go?" she asked. Marinette thought for a moment as she picked up the bed sheet and wrapped it in a ball. She stowed it in the laundry basket.

"Hmm, sounds interesting. Yeah, I guess so."

"Great! Go and get ready."

* * *

**With the Waynes**

The family had just gotten up and was eating their breakfast at the table. And, as always, Dick was stuffing his face in Alfred's famous pancakes. Damian rolled his eyes at his antics and continued eating.

"The French class will be using our swimming pool today at the manor. I want to make it up to them for the event prior. So, everyone, please be on your best behavior." Bruce said, mostly eyeing Tim and Jason. 

"Why can't they use another pool?" Damian asked, getting frustrated. He hated socializing with others and now that they will be in his living quarters is something he will not tolerate. 

"What's so wrong if they use ours? I, for one, would love to have them over." Jason grinned as he forked his eggs. Dick sighed as he finished drinking his orange juice. "Oh shut the hell up. You only want them over because the girls will be wearing bathing suites!"

Damian almost chocked on his pancake as the thought of Marinette in a bathing suit came up. His face reddened and he suddenly felt hot. 

"Ok, and I should care how?" he asked, unbothered. Damian drank down the stuck food and turned to him, "Shut up, Todd. No one wants to hear you're mouth running nonsense all day." he grunted at him.

Jason's face slowly morphed into a smirk as he placed his fork down. "Are you only saying that because you don't want me to see your little _friend_ in a bathing suite?" he asked mischeviously. Damian lowered his eyes and gave him a dangerous stare, "Come again, Todd?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. All I was saying was that you and that Marinette girl seem to be getting pretty close. I know deep down your a bit happy to see her in a bathing suite as well."

"No, I am not. Stop talking nonsense."

"You know I'm right. Just admit it."

"Drop dead, ass hole."

"Already did that. Did not enjoy the feeling." Jason laughed. Damian picked up his fork and threw it at his brother's head but he dodged it. 

"Enough. Also, remember that tonight is when we will be meeting with Paris' heroes. Got it?" Bruce looked at his sons who nodded their heads. He stood up from his table and was about to walk out before he stopped. "You guys can have the day off and swim with the class." and with that he made his way out.

* * *

After about an hour, they all arrived at the manor. The students stared at it in awe when they walked inside. Eyes scanned the whole place and landed on Tim who stood there. "Welcome to my beloved house everyone. You guys can go ahead and make your way to the swimming pool. If you don't mind, my brothers and I will be joining too."

The class nodded their head in excitement and walked outside to the backyard. Everyone started stripping down to their swim suites and some jumped into the pool. Marinette, Alya, Lila, and Chloe sat down on the chair. 

"So, are we getting in or what?" Chloe asked the group. They nodded their heads except Marinette. "I don't know."

"Why not? What's wrong?" Lila looked to her. Marinette sighed and played with the hem of her shirt, "I'm kinda embarrass." she admitted.

They all gave her confused looks, "Girl, you have a perfect body. How the hell you embarrassed?" Alya questioned. 

"Well, I have scars. Ugly ones and I'm afraid of everyone looking at it." she mumbled. The girls gave her a sympathetic look. "Mari-bug, don't you dare say that. Those scars show who you really are. Be confident in yourself and show who you really are." Chloe smiled.

Marinette eye's brightened up and she nodded her head, "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. Let's do this!"

She slowly took off her shirt and pants. Her swim suite was a two piece with the top being yellow and the bottom being black with sunflowers showered throughout it. The scars was on display. Some were deep while some were small. It caught most people's attention, mainly the four Wayne boys who just walked out. 

Their eyes bulged out as it scanned her body. "H-how does she have so much? What happened to her?" Tim asked frowning as they set down their stuff. Damian, however was stuck in thought. He couldn't stop looking at her. Why the hell was she so captivating?

"Hey Demon Spawn, are you ok?" Jason teased which caused Damian to throw a knife at him which he dodged again. "Why the hell are you carrying a knife?" he asked.

Damian shrugged his shoulders, "Be lucky that I only carry one." he growled and sat down. His eyes looked to Marinette who jumped into the pool. 

Nope, he will never admit it. But, yes, he was totally crushing on her. Marinette, he means. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short. I am busy again but I just wanted to do another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	13. "Yeah, the Bitch is in love."

"Why don't go swim, Demon Spawn?" Jason asked as he started stripping. Damian simply shrugged his shoulders and looked around. He noticed how Adrien looked grumpy while the others were having fun.

His thoughts wondered to if Agreste and Marinette are still dating. As Damian's eyes lingered on Marinette, which he didn't really notice, he saw her eyes look around and then land on him, locking with his green eyes.

She smiled and gave him a small wave. He would never admit it, but a slight blush crept up his neck and face. The thing that shocked him was when Marinette swam closer to his end and beckoned him over.

Damian felt a nudge on his shoulder to move him forward, which he happily complied. Walking over slowly, he knelt down before her. "Hi." she said and rested her hands on the cement.

"Hi." he replied, still unsure of what to say.

"So, are you going to get in or...?" she squinted her eyes and started small splashes with her feet. _God her feet are tiny_

"Uhm, I do-don't know. I didn't plan on it." he said as he examined her further. Marinette gave him a small frown and sighed. _God her sigh is cute_

"Are you sure? It's pretty hot out here and it's cool in the pool." she dipped her hand into the water and brought it back out and splashed some on his face. Now usually, had it been anyone but her, he would've threatened to either dislocate a bone or two or threaten to drown said person. 

But, it was _her_ who did it. And he didn't care. Instead, he wiped it off from his face and gave her a soft smile, "I agree. But, I'm still not going in."

She gave him a small pout. _God her pout is adorable_.

"What will it take to get your ass in this pool?" she asked mischievously. Damian was too distracted to even think of what she maybe planning. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Oh, is that right? How about this!" Marinette pulled his arm toward her, causing Damian to dip into the water. Loud splashes were heard throughout the yard. Seconds later, Damian rose up, completely drenched. 

He looked down and saw that he was still wearing his shirt, so he took it off and threw it on the dried floor. Marinette, who was bent over in fits of laughter, shut up instantly and became red at the sight.

Damian turned to her and looked her up and down. She suddenly felt vulnerable... and she liked it. He suddenly dipped down and swam toward her. Marinette knew what he was doing and tried getting away, but it was too late. Damian pulled her feet toward him and, once her waist was in reachable length, he grabbed it and pulled both of them up.

He had his arms draped around her waist while they both were laughing. This confused his brothers. Dick was frozen, thinking that he was strangling the poor girl. Jason was smirking and giving him a thumbs up. Tim was getting ready to call 911 just in case he were going to drown her. 

But, the one thing that shocked them the most was that Damian Wayne was laughing _and_ smiling. "Has he gone mad?" whispered Jason as she stepped closer to Tim. He simply shrugged his shoulder and kept his eye trained on the two, "I think she put him under a spell. There is no way in hell she is that close to him without a broken finger."

They saw how Marinette escaped his grasp and turned to look at Damian. The both of them just started laughing and talking like they known each. By seeing that, the brothers concluded "Yeah, the bitch is in love."

* * *

Everyone swam for about 2 hours, then decided to wash up. Bruce has offered them to spend the day there, which they kindly accepted. Each student took a turn for the shower. Since the Wayne has 7 showers, every 7 student got to go in. 

Marinette, Alya, Lila and Chloe decided to stay behind. "So, Mari, how was, you know, swimming with Damian?" Chloe asked, a smirk appearing on her face. The 2 other girls giggled and waited for her response.

She huffed and shook her head, "Always so observant." she sighed. Chloe scoffed, "Well, sorry to break it to you, but it was pretty noticeable. You guys made a grand entrance with your flirtatious battle."

"We weren't flirting. We were just playing around."

"Ok, I'm calling bullshit on that. Do you see me grabbing Rossi by her waist while letting out soft chuckles into her ear?"

"You could if you want to."

"Nope, you don't. And don't expect to see it. Just admit it, Mari, you like the guy."

Marinette froze. She remembered what Tikki told her and now it made her heart clench. The other girls notice and quieted down. "What's the matter girl?" Alya asked. She gave her a pat on the back and her face morphed into pity.

"I have something to confess," Marinette said as she rubbed her arm, "So, Tikki just told me something. And I know you guys will be shocked when you hear this."

Her eyes trailed to the other side of the room to see if the others were listening. Once she knew no one wasn't, she began.

"Tikki told me that Adrien isn't the true holder of the cat miraculi."

The three girls gasp in shock, "What!?" they said aloud. Marinette quickly shushed them. 

"Yes, he isn't. Turns out, someone here in Gotham is the true holder."

Lila gave her a look and carefully drawled out, "Is it who I am thinking?"

"No one can tell what an Air Head is thinking most times, Rossi." Chloe fired at her. Lila glared at the blond but ignored her. Marinette nodded her head, "Yes, Damian is the true holder. That's why I can't get him off my mind."

Before any of them replied, Kim came out. "Mari, it's your turn."

* * *

Everyone finished showering and sat in the living room. Many argued on what to watch while Marinette decided to sketch. She decided to make an outfit dedicated to Red Hood. "What you doing, dudette?" Nino asked as he peered over her shoulder. "Just sketching a new outfit."

Alya and Alix walked up and sat down next to them. "Yes, MDC is at it again!" Alix piped up. Marinette laughed and continued her sketch. "Thank you. Though I don't know if it's going to be good or not."

"Are you kidding me?" Alya asked in disbeliefe. People around them stared and so did the 4 Wayne who happened to walk in and witness the whole thing. Alya then continued, "Marinette, no joke, you're an insporation for others. Hell, my sisters look up you know. You made your name known. Show who MDC truly is!"

Marinette was about to thank her but a voice cut her off. "MDC!? A-are you saying that you're," Tim points at Marinette, "MDC? Like the famous French designer to designed for _the_ Jagged Stone and made about 10 suites in one week?"

She slowly nodded her head. Tim ran up to her, "I am such a huge fan! Can I please, with every single cherry on top get an autograph. Oh, and a picture!" he squealed. Damian watched the whole scene and rolled his eyes in embarrassment. _idiot_


	14. Identity compromised

**~Time skipped to night~**

"There you are, Nino! We've been waiting for you!" Lila growled as she fed her kwamii. He lifted up his hat and gave the girls a small bow, "Sorry for the late arrival. I had to make up an excuse to Adrien. Speaking of him, why couldn't he come?" 

Marinette stiffened at the mentioned of her ~~former~~ partner. She rubbed her upper arm and shook her head, "I'll tell you guys when we get there. Come on, let's transform." she demanded softly, "Tikki, spots on!"

The others decided not to press on the topic further and obeyed her order. 

"Pollen, buzz on!"

"Trixx, spots on!"

"Wayzz, shell on!"

"Kaalki, full gallop!"

They all were dressed in their outfit. Marinette smiled as she looked around, "Lila, what will you call yourself?" Lila thought for a moment and decided on a name, "How about Astuce Ecarlate?"

The group agreed on the name and set out to the roof top from the previous night. Looking around, they noticed how Batman wasn't there yet, so they decided to practice their combat. It was Lila against Marinette, Alya against Chloe and Nino was on the look out.

First up was Marinette and Lila. They circled each other and stared down one another. Astuce Ecarlate smirked at she ran to her. Marinette easily dodged her and swept her from the under. Lila fell to the floor on her back but managed to get back up quickly. She took Marinette's arm and flipped her over. 

"Do you give up?" Lila grinned. The bluenette shook her head and pulled her down as well. It ended with her ontop of Lila with her legs wrapped around her neck. "Do _you_ give up?" Marinette smirked.

Before Lila could tap out, they heard clapping. Turning their attention to the noise, they saw Batman with Nightwing. "Damn, you guys are skilled with this?" he whistled and walked up the group. Batman stayed back and noted something down in his head. "Ok, let's get going. Do not tell anyone where it is you understand?" Batman leveled his eyes to them.

The group nodded their heads and follwed the two grown men.

* * *

"Whoa." Nino said while he gawked around the cave. All eyes were scanning the cave and soon they were filled with awe. Marinette saw the rest of his team; Robin, Red Robin and Red Hood. She didn't pay any mind to them as she sat down with the rest of her team at the table.

Batman walked up to the table and sat down. "So, you told us the night before about your situation. I want you to tell me, Ladybug, when u first received it and how it went."

Ladybug straightened up and cleared her throat, "Well, it all started when I was 13. I remember saving an old man from getting his by incoming traffic. That was the day Hawkmoth first struck. He turned a classmate of mine into a villain named Stone Heart.

"When I went back home, I saw a box on my dresser and when I opened it, Tikki, my kwamii, came out. Then me and Chat Noir saved the day. But then I forgot to purify it and almost everyone was turned into Stones. I felt like I failed and gave it to Rena Rouge at first. But when she almost died in front of me I decided to try again and then me and Chat finished it."

As she was done explaining it, she felt a pair of eyes on her. They seemed almost similar. Ladybug turned to look at him, hoping he would look away, but he didn't. It was as if he feels the same way. But, her thoughts were interrupted by Batman. "Ok, so that's good you finished it off. But, looking around, I don't see your Chat Noir character."

Ladybug then felt the pain she hoped would never come back. Tears were threatening to spill out, "U-uh yeah, I didn't let him come." she said quietly. Her throat began to hurt and suddenly she felt uncomfortable.

"Why couldn't he come?" questioned Red Hood. Ladybug wiped away a tear that was rolling down. "I- I found out that he isn't the true holder of the Cat Miraculous. Which means I have to take it away from him."

"But, why can't he keep it?"

"Like I said last night, each Miraculous is compatible with someone, he was barely compatible with it. The previous guardian gave it to him because he had no time to hand it to the right one."

"And where is this true holder?"

Ladybug stayed silent as she looked up to the ceiling, hoping to dry the tears, "It's someone I met here. My kwamii informed me that he is the true holder."

"What's his name? Maybe we can help."

"I don't think I should say." she waved off and began crying again. Carapace, who was sitting next to her, rubbed her back soothingly. She needed to let it out. More and more tears rolled out and she held her self stronger. 

"I am very sorry. It's j-just that I haven't cried like this in 4 years," Ladybug laughed, "None of us have. Just a few days ago, I exploded on my _ex_ now I should say when we were touring a museum of Gotham's villains. I haven't done that in forever. So, excuse me."

Robin froze and so did Red Robin. _is she-._

The both of them could't help but wonder if Ladybug is Marinette. Just a few days ago, like she said, her and Adrien got into a fight. Red Robin leaned towards him to whisper, "Do you think that Ladybug is-"

"Yep." Robin replied quickly. He noted how Ladybug and her look exactly alike. The hair, the eyes, the voice, and her oh so petite body frame. He saw how Ladybug stood up and walked away from the table. His mind told him to follow her, so he walked up to her.

"M-Marinette?" he whispered. She jumped around and stared at him with wide eyes. Ladybug began to stutter and started to hyperventilate. "H-how do you know? Who told you?" she asked. Robin was going to answer but she fell to the floor unconscious. Yep, he screwed up.


	15. "Watch a pro at work"

"Is she awake?" 

"I don't know."

"Nino, why don't you go check."

"W-why me?"

"Because you and her have known each other since like forever."

"Why can't Chloe go do it? She's known Mari just as I have!"

"Ya, but she kicks strong. And, you know, you're a man. You can take a punch."

"That doesn't mean shit! She is the strongest out of all of us and can kill us if she wanted to."

"Wait, so this whole dilemma of not waking her up is because you're afraid of her killing you?"

"Yes."

"Y'all are such scarred cats."

"Then why don't you try it?"

"Ok, I will since you babies won't."

"Wait, in order to wake her up you need to tap her earrings."

"Why can't I just nudge her?"

"Because she is in a deep slumber. Nudging won't do."

"Fine, watch a pro at work."

Even though she was unconscious, Marinette could still hear to voices from the outside. She felt a pair of feet making their way toward her and stand just within arm reach of her. Her mind raced. _nonononononononononono don't do it_

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she twisted the man's arm and flipped him over. Her eyes scanned the male and noticed how it was Nightwing who woke her. "What the hell was that for!?" he asked in pain and agony.

Laughter was heard throughout the room. "Tt. What an idiot." responded Robin. Marinette hurried to his side and helped him up, "Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est des instincts naturels, je le jure!" she quickly said in her native tongue. 

As she got Nightwing up onto his feet, he winced. "I think you dislocated my collarbone." 

Marinette's eyes widen as she placed her hands on his arm. "I am so sorry monsueir, I swear it was an accident. It's just natural instinct that I cannot control. Here," she placed him down softly onto the couch, "Let me fix it for you."

"H-how will you do that?" Nightwing asked. Marinette looked over to her team and noticed how they weren't transformed. Looking down, she noticed how she was in her tank top and shorts. _talk later, fix Nightwing_

"Chloe, I need your help." Marinette beckoned the blond over. She strutted her way towards them and stood in front of Nightwing. "Can you paralyze him for a moment so I can, you know." Marinette made some movement with her hands which gained a chuckle from Chloe.

"Sure." she replied and blew onto her finger. Chloe brought it up to his forehead and flicked him in the face. He suddenly became limp and couldn't feel a thing.

"Ok, thank you. Now, you won't feel pain." Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder and chest. She closed her eyes as she snapped it back in place. Opening them, she noticed that he was biting his lip in fear. 

"Why are you making that face?" she asked the man. Nightwing looked to her with nervousness displayed onto his face. "I'm just not use to being paralyzed while a tiny girl pops my collarbone back in place. So please, excuse me for acting natural."

Chloe rolled her eyes and slapped him, which caused him to feel again. He brought his hand to his collarbone and felt that the pain had gone away. "The polite thing to say after someone saved you some money is 'thank you'."

Nightwing let out a bitter chuckle before replying, "Thank you." 

* * *

Once again, they all sat down at the table once the commotion was over and done with. Marinette became very nervous when she suddenly remembered that they know her and her team's identity. 

"How did you know my identity?" she asked Robin, who was staring at her deeply. He looked to batman, seemingly searching for an answer. Marinette could tell that they're talking in Morse code, sadly she had no idea what they were saying back and forth.

After about eight more seconds, Robin turned back to her, "Well, uhm, I was there when you and Adrien broke up."

Marinette nodded her head and squinted her eyes, "Are you saying you know me as Marinette?" she questioned. Robin nodded his head firmly at her questioned

"Do I know you?"

Silence. Silence was so thick in the room that it could be cut with a knife. He sighed and nodded his head, "Yes, you do."

"Who are you, then?"

Again, silence consumed the masked heroine. She waited anxiously for his reply. He shook his head and then looked at her once more. "I am, what you know as, Damian."

She choked on her spit as her eyes grew wide. _no way in fucking hell he's the talking, walking traffic light boy._ A smile grew on Nino's face, "So you're the kid who is the true cat Miraculi ho-" Lila quickly put her hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Marinette saw how Batman seemed to be shock from it all, "What? You're saying my son is the true holder of that ring?"

She shyly nodded her head as pink dusted her cheek. "Yes, he is. That's why I felt darkness swarming around him. He is corrupted, not in a bad way, but in a damaging way." Marinette explained. Chloe started to smile as she leaned forward onto the table. 

"I think you should also tell them about the _âme sœur._ " She gave Marinette a cheeky grin. The bluenette's face morphed into utter fear. She didn't know how she would explain it to them. Surely he would deny it and kick her out. Yet, throw her into prison.

"What is she talking about?" Red Robin asked, causing Marinette to get back into reality. She straightened up and folded her hands together, "Well, I am about to tell you something that you will find both funny and shocking. Ok, maybe not funny, more seemingly shocking."

The team waited for her answer. "Uhm, so those who are true holders of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculi are actually... uhm how do I say this... s-soulmates."

Batman kept a train face while the rest of his team became shocked. "So that means you and Demon Spawn are..."

"Yes." she nodded her head. While Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood were spiraling, Robin sat there with a red face. He did like her, so he didn't see a problem with it. So, the blush isn't from what she had just told him, no it was from the embarassing tactics that his brothers were causing.

Batman quieted them down down with a scowl. "So, you and Damian are soulmates. When would he get this ring?"

"I have yet to find a way to take it from Adrien. He wouldn't have a choice thought. Once I command you to give me your miraculous, you have to obey no matter how much you don't want to."

"Makes sense."

Marinette became serious the second a thought came to head. "So, the reason why we're here is to ask for your help in finding Hawkmoth's identity."

Batman nodded his head, "Yes, I remember. What leads do you have so far?"

Her eyes became sad and she shook her head, "I believe that Hawkmoth is Gabriel Agreste. My reason is because Adrien found a book of all of the Miraculi. When I was skimming through it, I noticed how 2 pages were ripped out. The Ladybug and Cat page."

She paused for a moment then continued, "Also, his wife died some years ago and ever since he had this whole thing of trying to bring her back. He had headlines when he hired a scientist to try and raise her. But, it didn't work. I was so keen on him being Hawkmoth, but he was soon akumatized himself."

"He could've done that to himself though."

"Exactly, but I don't want to jump the gun. Also, I believe that Nathalie Sancoeur is Maurya."

"Who is that?"

"She is his so called sidekick. She possess the peacock miraculous and corrupted it. Anyways, I believe that Gabriel's assistent, Nathalie Sancoeur is Mayura because Adrien told me that she is in love with Gabriel that she is willing to do anything for him. And by anything, I mean _anything_.

"I'm thinking that if Gabriel get's his hands on the miraculous, he is going to wish for his wife back."

"But, why would Nathalie help him? Say if he does get the earrings and ring and wishes for his wife, wouldn't that just give her competition."

"And that's why my theory on her was abruptly stopped."

They looked to Batman and waited his response. He seemed to be thinking on something, "Ok, I see where you're going with this. We will look into this. Where is the book?"

"Back at the hotel room."

"Next time we meet up, bring it with you. Understand?"

The teens nodded their heads. Nino's phone lit up and his screen displayed Adrien calling him. "Guys I think we should get going. We've been here for about 3 hours."

Marinette's eyes became wide and she stood up, "Yes, we should. Next time we meet, I'll try and have the ring," she looked at Robin, "Sorry about this whole thing." Robin shook his head and waved her off, "There is nothing to be sorry about. Habibiti."

She cocked her head in confusion but pushed it aside. Each of them called their transformation. "See you guys tomorrow." Rena Rouge waved to them and they all set off.

Damian wanted to run away. He knew for a fact that his brothers will be asking him such stupid questions in 3... 2... 1. "I knew it, you like her!"

"Aren't you just excited Babybird?"

"You finally have a girl who likes you!"

"Well they are soulmates. Meaning she _has_ to like him."

"You three be quiet and leave your brother alone," Bruce, who was still in his Batman looked to Alfred, "Can you get the guest room prepared?"

"Right away, Master Bruce." Alfred replied and walked off. Tim gave Bruce a confused look, "What's happening? Who's staying over?"

"I'm thinking of having Marinette staying with us during her time here."

"Why?"

"Because, Damian will be getting that ring, I want her to teach Damian how to use it wisely. Also, I want us to train her. No questions. Go to bed. One has school, two has work and one," Bruce hesitates, "Is possibly doing something."


	16. Graceful and Beauty is she

The next morning, the students met up in the lobby waiting as Mme Bustier did roll call. When she finished, she looked at her clip board, "Ok, everyone. Today we will be attending Gotham Academy. I want everyone to be on their best behavior, understand? Now, follow me to the bus." They all walked out and boarded the bus.

It took them about 15 minutes to arrive at the destination. Mme Bustier instructed the class out and into the building. Although they were learning English back in Paris, many still had a bit of trouble speaking it. "Welcome student's of Paris," and woman walked up to them. She had long, brown hair with white streaks on the side.

The woman wore a black leather skirt with a yellow floral shirt. "Please follow me into this empty classroom and we will talk further in there." As they were walking, many of GA students eye'd them. Most were guys who eye'd the poor girls while some were just gossiping. 

A door opened and they entered into a large, empty classroom. The teacher turned to them with a warm smile. "My name is Claudia Montgomery. I will be Group B's guide. We will be splitting into 2 groups; Group A and B. Students who has a last name A-M is in Group A. N-Z is Group B. Now, please get into your respective places."

Most of the student's stood there with utter confusion. Having seen their expression, Claudia realized that most of them didn't know English that well. Marinette raised her hand and walked up, "Don't worry, I'll help them with this one." she turned to her classmates and spoke to them in French.

They nodded their heads in understanding and got into groups. The door opened and in stepped a tall man who had black hair and blue piercing eyes. He smiled at them, "Hello," he said in French, "My name is Dick Grayson and I will be Group A's guide for our guys stay here. Please, follow me out to the hallway."

Group A walked out and stood in the hallway. "So, right now we need to head to Science class. Which is," he looks around, "This way. Follow me."

The group walked up to a door and Dick opened it. He walked inside and stopped the rest from coming inside. Seconds later, another teacher walked up to them. "Good morning, I'm sorry if my French is off. But, please, come inside."

Walking in, they noticed how every student turned to look at them with curiosity. Marinette noted how there was one face that stood out. Damian Wayne. A.k.a her soulmate. A.k.a the dude she may or may not have been crushing on. He seemed to be in the same phase as her as he kept looking at her. 

Many of the GA students took note of this. Some were contemplating spreading that there is some romantic interest between the Ice Prince and a French girl while the others were thinking about warning the France students.

"Everyone, we have a French class who will be attending our school this entire week. Please, be on your best behavior and please be respectful. Who here," she looked to the Dupont kids, "Is the class president? Did I say that correct in French?"

Marinette nodded her head and stepped forward. Yes, she knew English very well. However, she did have a very thick accent. "Hello, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Thank you guys for your warm welcoming!" she smiled at the rest. 

_her smile is very brightening_ Damian thought as he continued to stare at her. But, his focus was interrupted by a certain someone. "Is Damian Wayne crushing on the class President?" his supposed best friend taunted.

"Shut up, Kent. I don't have to answer any of your questions." Damian growled back. 

"I understand what you're saying, but as your best friend, I am going to help you ask her out." Jon smiled as he patted his friend's back. Damian held himself back from breaking his arm. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want Marinette to see him at his worse.

* * *

The bell suddenly rung, signalling that it was Lunch time. The class of Dupont had 4 classes and were very hungry. Marinette as walking into the lunch room, but was stopped by a kid she remembered being in her Science class. 

"Hello." the guy said awkwardly. She noted how he had very blue eyes and brown/ black hair. Marinette examined him and saw how he had this different type of aura surrounding him. It was seemingly strong and was a bit _hot_ should she say. Not his looks, she only had eyes for Damian of course, but that aura was something she hasn't seen in a while.

"Hi." she smiled back, returning back to reality. The boy's eyes lit up in excitement. "My name is Johnathon Kent. I am that guy's," she pointed to Damian, "friend. Practically his only one."

Turning around, she saw Damian walking to them with a frown plastered on his face. "Oh, hi Damian!" Marinete waved to him. Jon gave them a confused look and pointed between the two. "You guys know each other?"

They both nodded their head.

"Ok, how did this happen? OMG, did he kidnap you? Damian Wayne, what did I say about kidnapping others?" Jon frantically asked his annoyed friend. Marinette giggled and shook her head, "No, he didn't do any of those things. He's a sweet man and I'm glad that I know him."

Damian and Jon froze in place. Pink dust scattered Marinette's face. "T-that was uhm... ya I don't know either," she smiled nervously, "Oh, look someone is calling me. If you guys want, you can sit with me and my friends today."

* * *

Marinette quickly grabbed her food and sat down at the table with her friends. "Where were you, Dupain-Cheng? We've been waiting for you for like 4 minutes." Chloe groaned. The bluenette shook her head and duh right in.

Her friends noticed and decided not to touch more onto the subject. Moments passed and the table was filled with laughter and joy. It came to a halt when two people joined the table. "Derrek and his dear friend decided to join us." Alya sent a glare to the two.

Damian rolled his eyes. "Looks like someone isn't paying much in class. I pity you Cesaire," he growled, "And I told you many times before, my name is Damian. D-A-M-I-A-N. Need anymore clarification?" 

Alya sat there, star struck. "You have fire. Me likey," she then turned to Jon, "Who are you?"

"Uhm, my name is Jon Kent. I'm friends with Damian." he waved to them. Alya gasped, "H-he has friends? Nope, that is too hard to believe. Blink twice if you're in danger."

The table started to laugh except Damian. Marinette turned to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. This is how Alya usually is. It's her way of being 'nice'. Trust me, if she didn't act like this it means she hates you." her smile and reassurance made him at ease.

It wasn't the fact that they were soulmates, but he liked her before he even knew that. It disappointing when she was dating Agreste. But, now that the blond is out of the picture, he and Marinette can possibly ~~date~~ get to know each other more.

Her eyes. It was her eyes that captivated him when he first saw her. Not just that, her smile, freckles, tiny petite body, along with her amazing personality made him want to change for the better. True, he will still keep the attitude, but he wants to be a better person. For her. His Angel. Grace and beauty is she. _I sound so poetic_ Damian thought to himself.

"It's really not a big deal, _Angel_."

Her face became red and she started to stutter out random words. "You thank. No, it's that not. Ugh!" she pulled her hair. "I mean, thank you. That was very kind of you, Damian _Wayne."_

The way she said his last name him hairs stand on the back of his neck. She was the only one that made him feel this way. This girl truely is an Angel.

Soon, however, a blond came walking up toward them. He had a cool expression that no one could tell apart. Standing thre was Adrien Agreste. Damian suddenly became bothered with the models presence.

"Hey, Mari, can I talk with you?" he asks her. Marinette bit her lip and looked down. She was contemplating between saying yes or no. But, she felt like something was wrong. Her gut feelings told her that something was off and to not go with him. She remembered how Tikki told her to always listen to her gut no matter what.

"Sorry Adrien, but not right now." she replied and turned her back to him. He softly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to him once again. "Please, Mari. I really need to tell you something." he pleaded.

Marinette felt bad but she had to say no. "Not right now, Adrien." she replied with more stern in her voice. Something hit him like a force and he slit his eyes. Adrien roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "It's important." he said urgently.

Once again, she shook her head. "Adrien, I already said no. Please let go of me."

Around them the students turned their focus onto the whole scene. Many were starting to record while others just sat there, waiting to see what would happen. Marinette tried to pry her arm off from his grip but he held such force. 

"Adrien, let me go. Right. Now." she demanded. The blond shook his head and frowned. "Please, Mari."

He didn't realize that his grip on her was becoming more and more tightening. Something inside her exploded and her eyes widen. her hands started to burn and suddenly a force blew Adrien back a few feet. No one really noticed the whole exchange. Some just thought she pushed him off. 

Adrien looked at his hands and saw his skin was starting to blister. He wanted to scream, yell at her for ruining his life. But then suddenly, he froze and he blacked out.

Marinette looked up and noticed how Adrien was in a daze. But then, she saw a purple butterfly rim around his face. She saw him nod his head. Her breathing came to a halt as she saw purple consume him. 

"Everyone! Get out of here! Get to safety!" Screams were heard throughout as many stood up to run. Looking to her friends, she nodded their head and they ran to a safe place to transform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter is awful. It's like 2 am here in New Mexico and I was suppose to be sleeping. I am getting a haircut tomorrow and getting bangs for the first time! I never had it, mainly because I thought it would look weird on mu curly hair. BUT I'M SO HAPPY YAYAYA 
> 
> chile anyways, thank you guys for reading it!!


	17. The Fight

In the empty streets of Gotham stood Ladybug and her teammates in their fighting stance. In front of them was an akumatized Adrien who became Chat Blanc. 

"Ladybug," Chat smirks as he slowly walks over, "Surrender your miraculous and these people will survive." he stopped, creating a distance, and extended his staff to lean on. Ladybug cletched her teeth as she threw him glares.

"Guys," she says in a low voice, "We need to split up. Do not stay in one place. Rena," Ladybug turned to the fox, "I want you to create an illusion of everyone when I tell you to, got it?"

The others nodded their head and dis-banned, leaving Ladybug in her place. "Chat, please, I know you can hear me. Fight against him!" she yelled to him. Hearing those words made him dizzy as he held his ears tightly to block the noise.

"Shut up! This is who I am and there is nothing you can do or say that will change me. You said you loved me and now you're moving on!" he said through anger. Ladybug shook her head and walked a bit closer to him. "I would never do that to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you have to accept the fact that we're done."

Chat's eyes slit as he balanced on his foot. He cried out a battle cry and lunged at her with his staff. Ladybug quickly dodged the incoming attack. With one quick kick to his chest, Chat went flying, leaving Ladybug to make a run for it.

"Guys, attack." 

Queen Bee ran to Chat and punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. She looked around to see where the others were but her thoughts stopped when Chat slammed his staff in her back. He then planted it into the ground and swung around to kick her full blown in the stomach. 

But, a green shield stopped him. Looking around, se spots Carapace walking to Chloe to help her up. "Meowch! I never knew we would be fighting each other, Nino." Chat smirked as he got himself up. 

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his arms and wrapped the other end around a pole. He grunted as he tried moving around but to no avail. "Ladybug, did you see where the akuma landed?" Rena Rouge asked as she stood next to her.

"I saw it fly in his... necklace that his mother gave him." she answered as she kept a train eye on him. Chat glared at her which slowly turned into a smirk. "Cataclysm!" he yelled and touched her Yoyo.

A bright light emerged from the breaking of the yoyo as a powerful force blew them all back. Ladybug slowly stood up and felt blood dripping from her ears. Looking around, she see's Queen Bee on the floor still uconscious. 

Ladybug limped to Bee and checked if she was still breathing. _thank god_ she thought as she felt a heartbeat. 

**"Tikki, what do I do next? Chat destroyed my yoyo, I got nothing left."**

_**"Marinette, don't think like that. You can still call for your lucky charm. You unlocked powers in hero form as well."** _

Ladybug nodded her head and called out loudly, "Lucky charm!"

Down came a box, similar to a Miraculi box. Opening it revealed a collar necklace with 5 orange beads. Suddenly, a kwamii burst through and flew in front of her face. "Good morning, Guardian. My name is Barkk!"

"Nice to see you again, Barkk. Sorry to cut this short but I have to save my friends. Barkk and Tikki unify!"

A bright spark swarmed her body, when done, Ladybug's outfit was different than before. She now had an orange tail and dog ears. Her outfit no longer had the color red, instead it was pure white while orange sleeves for the arms and legs.

"Is everyone ok?" she asked through the comms. It was silent. No one answered until a few moments later. 

"Me, Astuce, and Carapace are good." Rena Rouge replied. "Where are you?"

Ladybug looked around and noticed how she was in front of the school, "I'm at the entrance of the school. Come meet us here."

After a short minute, they all arrived and noticed how Chloe just woke up and Ladybug's change of outfit. "Nice costume, dudette." Carapace complimented. 

She gave them a half smile and looked around for Chat and spotted him on the floor. Everyone noticed and slowly walked to him. They stopped infront of him and allowed Ladybug to go more. 

Suddenly, Chat stood up and grabbed ahold of her neck. She began grasping for air and kicked around. "It's now or never, bugaboo. Nice outfit by the way M'lady." he smired at her. Astuce went to lunge at him but Ladybug stopped him. "Rena," she choked out slowly, "Now."

Rena Rouge nodded her head and grabbed her flute and blew into it causing many Ladybug's to appear. Her eye's drifted to Queen Bee and nodded her head as much as she could. She nodded her head and ran to Chat. She stabbed him with her needle which caused him to become limp. 

His hold on Ladybug loosened and she dropped to the ground. Her breathing became steady and she looked to him. Seeing him struggle made her heart hurt. But, he suddenly regained feeling and stood up. "You think that a little needle is going to stop me?" he laughs, "I am 10x stronger than you think. Try again."

He looked around and noticed how there were 12 Ladybugs in total. Chat tried carefully analyzing each one to find the real one. He went into a fighting stance as all the Ladybugs and the rest ran to him. The punches and kicks were too much to handle and caused too much damage to his body.

Finally, he gave up and fell to the ground. He saw how the rest of the Ladybugs disappeared leaving the real one to walk to him and grab a hold of the necklace. She broke it in two and the butterfly flew out.

She grabbed the butterfly in her hands and turned it into it's white color. Her hands grasped the Dog miraculous and she threw it up in the air as she cried, "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the Dog Miraculi does but I just wanted to use it in this story. All I know was that the Kwamii's name is Barkk. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story!


	18. Taking the Ring

**With Gabriel Agreste**

He growled as he saw Ladybug purify the akuma. As he tightened his fist, a thought came into his mind. A gasp came out of his mouth and caused him to fall to the ground.

Gabriel clenched his teeth as he shut his eyes tightly. "Chat Noir is... my son?"

* * *

**"Good morning citizens of Gotham. Today I am here in front of the private prep school, Gotham Academy. For the second time, another attack happened which turned an innocent civilian into a powerful villain. What is causing all of this? Why aren't the Justice League dealing with this?**

**"On the scene right now is a group of what seems to teenagers in super hero costumes talking with the victim. Who are these people?"**

Adrien looked around his surroundings and held his head in pain. "W-where am I?" he whispered to himself. In the distance, he sees Ladybug walking up to him with Batman. They both stop and stood in front of him.

"How are you feeling, Adrien?" she asked him. The blond shook his head and sighed. His memory became fuzzy as he tried to remember the event that took place. "Good, I guess."

Ladybug nodded her head and smiled nervously before turning to Batman, "Can I speak to him alone for a few minutes?"

He nods his head and walks off. She watched him until he disappeared from her view. "So," she starts and looks at him. "I am so sorry, but I have to take away the ring." with her saying those words, Adrien's eyes widen and he quickly stood up. "Wait? What? You can't do this to me!"

She frowns and walks a bit closer to him, "I still care for you, Kitty. But, you just aren't fit for this." Ladybug extends her hand to him, keeping it open. Adrien looks at her with sadness in his eyes. He shakes his head fiercely, "Please, M'lady, you have to give me a chance. I- I'll do anything!"

"Please, don't make this worse as it is. Adrien Agreste," she says slowly which causes him to start screaming in anger, "I denounce your guardianship of the Black Cat Miraculi."

On it's own, his ring shifted off his finger and landed on the palm of her hand. She held tightly onto the object and she turned to walk away. In her mind, she knew he should be left alone. Ladybug walked off to where Batman and his team along with hers were at.

When she finally made it to the group, her head started to pound. Usually when this would happen, she would've walked it off, but the pain was horrible. The pain was so bad that she fell to the ground with a groan. 

Noticing her state, the others turned to her. "Ladybug, are you ok?" Red Hood asked as he stepped closer to her. She tried shaking her head but it was too painful. Her lips tightened as she held her stomach. The others looked at each other frantically, thinking of what to do. Her breathing became rapid as she tried to fan herself. 

Robin approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Angel, breath me, ok? In and out just like this." 

She did as told and finally her breathing became normal. The pain subsided and she groaned. "No," Ladybug whispered and looked at them frantically. "He knows."

"Who knows? What are you saying?" Lila asked her. Ladybug shook her head and started to tear up. "Hawkmoth knows who you all are."

* * *

The mayor of Gotham decided to cut school short that day because of the event that happened. Damian allowed Marinette along with Jon to come over. "Welcome, Miss Dupain-Cheng, Master Jon and Master Damian. Would you guys like anything to eat?" Alfred asked once they stepped inside the manor.

"Yes. Can we please have some of your famous muffins?" Jon responded. Alfred nodded his head and walked off leaving the three in the living room. They sat on the couches and looke around, no one saying anything. 

Jon noticed how Damian kept staring at her and looked away when she looked at him. Damian never did this. Whenever someone looked at him or even bat an eyelash in his direction, he would've killed them in seconds. His eyes then landed on Marinette. She was tiny, he admitted, but there was something about her that made him suspicious.

He knew she wasn't bad, but the arua lingering off of her showed him that she was powerful. His mind wondered to X-ray. _Why not X-ray her? Aren't I such a smart guy?_ he thought. Jon trained his eyes on Marinette carefully and did a quick scan to her body.

"What the?" he whispered lowly. To be sure he wasn't just seeing things, Jon did another quick scan. After the second, he knew he wasn't going crazy. What he was seeing made him want to vomit. Ya, she was powerful, but he knew for sure that this girl was something else.

"Jon, are you ok?" Marinette asked him. He turned to her with a fake smile, but it quickly fell. As much as he tried to lie, Jon still found it hard to do it. "Uhm, I know I may sound scary, but like, are you a Meta?"

Marinette quirked her head and raised her eye brow in confusion. "What's a Meta?" she asked him. Jon checked her heart beat to see if she was lying, but she wasn't. Before he could finish, Jason walked in. "What's up Pixie, Air Head and Demon Spawn! B wanted me to ask if you guys are up for patrol tonight."

Jon's eyes widen as he looked between Jason and Marinette. "What he means is... who is ready to watch Paw Patrol?" he quickly said which came out more of a statement. Marinette gave him a tiny giggle and shook her head, "Don't worry, Jon. I already know."

"H-how?"

"OooO Let me tell it!" Jason smiled and ran to them like a tiny little child, "Well, you see Pixie over here is a superhero too. Crazy? I know. Well, she found out Demon's identity because they're soul mates! Now that I say that out loud, I find myself cringing."

Damian growled under his breath and rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Todd." he barked at his brother. Jon ignored the two and looked to Marinette with a perplexed look, "That's why you look so broken up."

"What?" she asked.

"One of my super powers is X-ray meaning I can scan someone. When I scanned you, I almost vomited. You should honestly be dead with all of your injuries."

"Oh, so you're Super man's son." Marinette noted in her head. "How do you know that?"

She giggled as she shook her head to which Damian found cute. "Well for instance, one of your powers is X-ray. And the glasses are a horrible disguise." she snickered at his annoyed look. Jon looked away and rolled his eyes. "I am not going to argue with you considering how powerful you are. I'm afraid you may kill me." he shrugged his shoulders.

Damian noticed how Marinette once again raised her eye brow in confusion. He would never tell anyone, but she looked cute when she looked confused. The way Marinette would tilt her head and cross her arms made him smile for some reason. "Awe, I knew you liked her." Jason smirked. 

Looking at his brother, Damian knew he didn't say it in his head and instead out loud. "Don't worry Demon Spawn, she didn't hear you say anything. But, I'm just wondering, when are you gonna make a move?"

"A move? A move to where?" Damian asked. Jason sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Ya, you really need kids your age. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that why don't you go ask Pixie out?"

"Why should I?"

"You guys may be soulmates, but c'mon, Demon, you need to at least get to know her better."

Damian shook his head, "Why do that when I could look her up more?"

When he said that, Jason wanted to strangle the heck out of him but he had to refrain himself from doing so. "You idiot, what I'm saying even more is to get to know her like a _normal_ person. Ask her out on a freaking date. Girls dig that."

"Dig what?"

"I'm seriously going to kill you if you ask me another idiotic question." Jason growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short. I'm really tired so imma end it there :)


	19. Operation; Get Brat and Sunshine together!

**@gimmieUrwaffles | Anna Hemm**

**ok wait- so i was suppose to be doing school, yk? and all of a sudden i see some group of super heros who i have never seen fight some crazy pysco path who was using magic? pretty cool if you ask me**

**@Buttermylefttoe | Jac Grif**

**Who tf are these new heros? where was batman and his team? I NEED ANSWERS :(**

**@UrM0m.com | Christoph Levvington**

**@Buttermylefttoe idk who they are, but the girl w the red suite is giving me the hibbie jibbies if you know what I mean**

**@gimmieUrwaffles | Anna Hemm**

**@UrM0m.com stop being horny. if anything, they look to be 16-17- still in highschool**

**@Youslyfoxxie | Camren Hilado**

**Ok, they seem to orginate from France. But, what I noticed was that they have super powers. Can you believe that!? ehehehe and I gotta say, yellow suit girl do be hot tho**

* * *

The rest of the team - minus Adrien for obvious reasons - gathered up at the Wayne Manor. They sat in the livingroom reading Tweets as the Waynes were in a meeting. "Omg, there are some horny ass creeps on here." Lila shivered, reading another tweet. 

Chloe laughed as she showed Marinetter her screen, "Looks like quite a lot of people have the hotties for you, Ladybug." she wiggled her eye brows. Marinette read it over and turned red. She shoved the phone away and turned hers off. 

"Ok, I'm done reading those," Marinette sighed as she relaxed into the comfort of the couch, "We should also talk about the issue at hand."

Everyone turned to her with confused facial expressions. "What would that be?" Alya asked. 

Marinette looked to them as she spoke, "Ok, so Kagami and Luka told me that there hasn't been an Akuma there ever since we left," she started, "No one else knew about our departure except our parents."

They gave her another confused look as the thought seeped in more, "Yes. Where are you going with this?" Lila questioned. 

The blue haired girl sighed and rubbed her temples, "What I'm trying to say is that, how did Hawkmoth know I was coming here? Like I said, our trip was kept on a down low, no one knew about it except our parents."

Nino perked up, finally understanding, "Wait, are you saying that Hawkmoth could be the father of one of our classmates here?" Marinette nodded her head in confirmation.

The group pondered more on the idea. After discussing it further, they all agreed. "So, how will we know who Hawkmoth is though? It's going to be a whole process trying to background check everyone."

Marinette simply shrugged her shoulders, "We shall see in the time being. For now, we need to discuss the Mirculi book with Monsieur Wayne."

* * *

It's been an hour and the meeting was finally over. The Wayne sons exited the office with a tired yawn escaping two of their lips. "Damn, that meeting took longer than expected." Jason let out a loud, obnoxious yawn and draped his arm over Damian.

The young Wayne growled and slapped his brother's hand away. "Shut your mouth. We have another meeting with Marinette in a little." At the mention of her name, the others gave him a smirk. Damian, seeing the others expressions, rolled his eyes and walked faster.

"Where do you think you're going, you brat!" Tim raced to him and placed a hand onto Damian's shoulder. The young son, once again growled, and faced his annoying brothers.

He rose a brow at them with an unamused expression and crossed his arms, "What do you want?" he asked them. They chuckled before gathering around him.

"Damian, come on," Jason smirked, "we need to break the Ice about you and Pixie. Tell us, when will you ask her out?"

"I already told you, Todd. I see no need in doing so when I could just look her up."

Jason groaned and shook his head, "See what I mean? I told you guys he would repeat what he said earlier. Did you all believe me? Nope, no onc believes the smart, handsome ones! I am so offe-"

Dick slapped the back of Jason's head, earning a yelp from him, "Shut up, idiot," he said and turned to Damian, "Anyways, he has a point. You need to make a move, Dams."

Before Damian could respond, Tim cut him off, "Don't you dare say any of the 'she's my soulmate crap' Nope, we aren't having it, Brat."

"Well, I don't understand what I should do. What are you guys trying to say?" he asked his brothers. They all shrugged their shoulders in response. Dick opened his mouth to speak, but closed to it for a dramatic affect. 

"We can always help you ask her out, you know? And I say we should hurry with this."

"Why though? Shouldn't we let time figure it out on it's own?" Jason questioned. Dick pulled out his phone to show him all the Tweets and hashtags that are trending. Jason read a few and started to laugh.

"Circus boy has a point, we need to get him and Marinette together like right now."

Damian looked at them curiously, not wanting to add in. He didn't see the need to when knowing that whatever he says will go unheard and his brothers will plan this whole thing for him.

"Operation; Get Brat with Sunshine is in action!"

* * *

The Wayne boys finally arrived at the meeting after bickering for a little. Upon entering, they could tell that Marinette was in deep focus by the way she was staring at the floor. Her eyes stayed in one spot as her whole body wasn't moving.

Bruce looked up from his computer and scowled his sons, "What took you four so long to get here?" he asked sternly, eyes never leaving them. They just shrugged their shoulders and sat down; Damian making his way over to Marinette and sitting next to her.

"Ok, so, Marinette, please tell us about the book that was from Gabriel Agreste." Bruce turned to the bluenette, who was still staring into space. She looked quite pale and lifeless. 

Chloe, who noticed, walked up to her, poked her cheek. When nothing happened, she decided on doing the only thing that will awake the tiny girl. But, before doing so, she warned her.

"If you don't snap out of this, Dupain-Cheng, so god help me, I will flick those earrings." Chloe threatened. 

Marinette flinched and returned to reality. Looking around, she noticed how the rest arrived. "Oh, you're guys are finally here! What took you so long?" she demanded them, giving them a glare.

Bruce cleared his throat, gaining her attention, "Don't worry, Marinette, I already did that. But, let's discuss the book."

She smiled and handed Bruce the book, "That's the book Adrien took from his father's office. He said it was locked in a safe. Kind of suspicious if you ask me." Marinette explained. Bruce nodded his head and looked over each page.

"How many miraculis are there?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment before replying, "19. So far, I have only used 8 of them."

He hummed in thought and brushed his finger over the ripped page. "This looks to be where the pages of the Cat ring and Ladybug earrings were torn out. Guys, any thoughts on this?"

Tim nodded his head, "I honestly think that this Gabriel dude is Hawkmoth. I mean like, all the evidence stack up against him. The book, his dead wife, and his over protective attitude toward his son."

"I agree," Marinette said, "But, I don't want to blame him when I don't have all of the facts and I know for sure it's him."

They all sat in silence. Tim was rolling his eyes and cursing under his breath, Dick was thinking about the whole thing, Damian was staring at Marinette and Jason was half asleep. It was all quiet until Marinette spoke up, "Also, I have the cat ring."

She turned to Damian and showed him the jewel. He grabbed it from her hands, slightly brushing when their fingers brushed against one another. He looked at the tiny object, observing it. As he was about to slide it on, Marinette stopped him.

"No, don;t do it yet. Not until I say so, got it?" she warned him. Damian nodded his head and held onto the ring tightly. Before he could look into her blue eyes, Bruce got her attention, "Also, on that note. Marinette, I was wondering if you would like to stay here and train Damian on how to use that ring."

Her eyes widened and brightened up at the suggestion. She nodded her head quickly, "That sounds so fun! Of course I would want to!" she smiled brightly. She then turned her whole body to Damian and held his hand. "Are you ready for this, Wayne boy? I get to finally train someone!"

His cheeks turned red as her touched melted into his. Jason, when noticing it, smirked and straighten up, wanting to say something. He knew he was in deep trouble all because of his idiotic brother who didn't know how to keep his mouth close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's been a month. Sorry for not posting I've just been taking a break to keep my mental health up. I promise that the next chapter will have DamianxMarinette fluff eheheh. Have a good day!


	20. Not a chapter

**I am so sorry for not updating. My mental health has just been terrible and sadly a family member of mine passed away so everything has just been bad. I am taking a break from writing, but thank you all for reading!**


	21. getting ready to move in

**for now everything will be lowercase ehehe sorry!**

* * *

marinette was in her hotel room packing her bags and getting ready to leave to the wayne’s. 

it honestly scared her knowing that she would be staying in the same house as her soulmate. but the thought that terrified her was that none of her friends would be there with her.

she tried shrugging those thoughts off as she zipped closed her last bag. “are you finished packing?” a voice asked.

turning around, she was faced with alya. marinette gave her a smile as she placed the suitcase on the floor, “yes, i just finished. how can i help you alya?”

the said girl walked over to the bluenette and hugged her, “imma miss you gurl. why you gotta leave me?” she asked as sadness left her tone.

marinette snorted and patted the reporters back, “alya u make it sound like i’m dying. i’m just gonna stay with the wayne’s but i’ll see you during school activities.”

alya released her and gave a sheepish look, “i know, but the thought of you rooming in the same house as your soul mate terrifies me.”

”how so?”

”well,” she gave her a smirk, “you know.” with one hand she created a o shape like this: 👌🏽 and in the other hand, she pointed her finger in the hole.

marinette’s eyes shot wide open as she slapped alya’s hands away. “ALYA! NO SJDBSKFN- NO THATS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!! IM BARELY 15.”

her friend gave her a shrug in return, “yes, but it’s very common for teens to have sex nowadays.”

the bluenette felt her soul leave her body as she dropped to the floor in embarrassment.

* * *

after trying to persuade alya that she wasn’t planning on doing the devil’s dance, alfred texted her saying that he’s on his way.

so she stood in the lobby waiting with her friends. everything was peaceful until adrien came down and walked toward her. “what are you all doing down here?” he asked.

the others gave him a shocked look while marinette became stiff. they totally forgot to tell adrien about marinette staying with the waynes. he stopped in front of the bluenette with a quizzacle look. things have been weird between the blond and the rest of the friend group because of obvious reasons.

"oh, we forgot to tell you," nino spoke up and laid a hand on adrien's shoulder, gaining the blonds attention, "mr. wayne has offered marinette to stay at his place for the time being."

adrien looked over to marinette with a shocked face, "why is that? are you guys talking about _the_ mr. wayne?" he looked to the others, but mainly keeping his eyes on his _girlfriend_.

lila gave a sheepish look and stared down at the ground, "well, she is the one who won this trip for us and considering that she is class president, they thought it was a good idea."

the thought of having marinette far away from him angered adrien. "i dont know mari. the idea of you staying in a house with him and his sons doesn't sit right with me as your boyfriend."

marinette froze at his words. the feeling of laughter bubbling up inside of her caused the bluenette to turn red. she felt bad even though he was a total asshole. she scratched her neck and looked to the others for help. they all stared at her with the same expression of shock. however chloe was no help as she was laughing quietly while leaning on lila for support.

"w-well, how do i say this," marinette muttered under her breath as she was trying her best to be nice, "adrien, we have to talk. how about after i am done unpacking, i will meet you at the cafe corner." she gave him a bright smile.

the blond seemed taken aback by her response. talk? what does she mean by that? before the model could reply, he heard some shouting.

"OUT OF MY WAY LOSERS. I WANNA GREET HER FIRST."

"jason, stop shouting! this is why you're banned from 23 local places dumbass."

"me? banned? no, they just hate how amazing and hot i am so in order to be be intimidated by me they said i could no longer step onto their property."

"stop lying to yourself todd and please, shut up. this is embarrassing."

"well, i can't get kicked out of this hotel can i? the old man owns it, i can practically do whatever the hell i want like dick."

"dick! get down from there! you're causing a scene."

"me? i think it's because of jason's yelling that people are looking."

"no, i think it's because there is a 25 year old man hanging on the chandelier like a monkey."

"shut up you sleep deprived male. let me do my thing."

"guys, we came here to get ms. marinette and you three are causing a ruckus. don't make me resort to my other side."

marinette and her friends stared at the hallways where the voices were coming from. nino, and chloe are dying of laughter while lila, alya, and marinette stand there with their mouths agap. 

adrien squinted his eyes and crossed his arms to see who these people were and why they said marinette's name. soon, a group of males come out of the hallway and make their way to the group.

"sunshine!! it's been so long!" jason ran to marinette and hugged her as if his life depended on it. the bluenette just giggled and hugged him back but was soon pulled from his grasp and into another hug. 

"how you doing pixie pop?" dick asked and hugged her lightly like a brotherly hug. 

"i'm doing good, thanks for asking dick." she released him and hugged tim who was holding his coffee mug.

"i see you're still drinking coffee?" she laughed as she looked to his hands. the male gave her a sloppy smile and chuckled. she then looked to damian and gave him a sweet smile. she stepped closer to him as he held a stoic face. he did not want to show her how he really is feeling.

"it's nice seeing you again dupain-cheng." was all he said. marinette rolled her eyes at him and engulfed him in a hug. it felt like eternity when they were in each others hold. his brothers were left in shock when he as well wrapped his arms around her waist. 

jason, being... who he is, stepped forward and was about to tease them but was cut off by an angry blond who pulled marinette out of damian's grasp. "nice to meet you again, damian. if you will excuse me, i need to talk to marinette before she leaves." he smiled and grabbed onto her hand and dragged her away.

damian glared at the blond walking away. he was so close to grabbing his katana and maybe just killing him but he had to refrain from doing so. "what a bitch." jason sneered and crossed his arms.

"sorry about him," lila sighed, "he's been like this since.... well since before we left. poor boy doesn't know that marinette doesn't love him." she shook her head. 

chloe smirked and crossed her arms, "we don't own him, i swear."

dick laughed at the statement, "i thought she broke up with him already tho?" he asked them as he kept his eyes on the pair who was currently in a argument. nino stepped up and shook his head. 

"i love mari with my heart, but she can be a huge pushover. she hates hurting other's feelings even if they hurt hers. that's how she became friends with chloe and lila."

the group seemed to agree but decided to change the topic, "oh, so what was that all about in the hallway? you all were very, very loud." chloe snickered and looked to the four waynes.

damian was too busy to even answer, so the three brothers had to explain themselves. "why don't you ask flat ass over there?" dick pointed to jason who gasped.

"flat ass? who the hell are you calling a flat ass? my butt is a top stacked fluffly pancake!" he retorted back with an angry look. tim stood by and shrugged his shoulders. 

"sorry about them. those two have the minds of two year olds." tim sighed and drank his coffee. the two brothers looked at him in hurt.

"says the one who can't even sleep for two damn minutes." dick and jason high fived each other. tim glared at them both, "you really want to talk? at least i work and gain money while you, jason, do nothing but ride your motorcycle and dick working with some kids."

this caused them to get in another huge fight while chloe, lila, luka, nino and alya laugh.

but with marinette and adrien, it was anything but laughter. they got into an argument all because she laughed and hugged the brothers. "i don't see what i did wrong, besides adrien you need to stop acting like this! it's annoying and unhealthy."

the blond rolled his eyes, "mari, all im saying is that as my girlfriend, you need to agree with me on this. i don't want you around those boys and thats final!" marinette laughed at his statement and looked him dead in the eyes.

she's tired of him pushing her around and it's time to lay her foot down, "that's what i need to talk to you about. i was suggesitng about going to a cafe, but lets do it here. adrien, i am breaking up with you."

those words caught him off guard. the ones he never wanted to hear in his entire life. "w-what?"

marinette sighed and gave him a frown, "look, we have been through everything together. but, i am sorry adrien, we are done. your jealous acts and clinginess is getting too much and i think we need space. i will always be here for you, but you have to get your act together first, got it?" she placed her hand softly onto his cheek.

adrien leaned onto it as a tear drop rolled down. when seeing that, marinette quickly acted, "we can still be friends tho! we can hang out and uhm... gossip? yes, gossip! i still care for you deeply and always will, ok?" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and rubbed his cheek.

she gave him one last hug and walked away to the group, much to her surprise. she saw jason on top of tim choking the life out of him and dick trying to pry his brother off.

clearing her throat, she gained their attention. once their eyes were on her, she gave them a harsh glare. "is this how you act in public?" she squinted her eyes and shook her head.

marinette then made her way to alfred, who looked out of it. "i am ready to go, monsieur alfred."

he nodded his head and grabbed her suit cases. "i will put these in the car. once they calm down, you guys can come to the car." he said and walked away. marinette turned to the boys, who kept arguing back and forth. 

yep, staying at the waynes are going to be an adventure.

* * *

**this chapter is unedited and will have spelling mistakes. hope you enjoyed. sorry i didn't update for a while. i was at a writers block <3 omfg i just noticed how i wrote luka in this chapter when he ain’t even in gotham.... i feel ✨d u m b✨**


End file.
